Love and Feelings of a Murderer
by McCormick Girl
Summary: Un asesino no tiene piedad en sus victimas. Un asesino no puede enamorarse, Pero... ¿Cambiarias por alguien que amas? ¿Podrá ella derretir su corazón de hielo? - HitsuHina. IchiRuki. – UA. DESCONTINUADO.
1. Orders Are Fulfilled

****

**O**rders **a**re **f**ulfilled.

Los pequeños rayos de luz entraban por su ventana dándole los Buenos días. Holgazanamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño y se dio una ducha caliente. Ya despierta se colocó su uniforme escolar, y posteriormente lavo sus dientes y se cepillo su cabello. Si, esta vez deseaba llevarlo suelto.

Bajó perezosamente las escaleras de la mansión y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el comedor.

—Buenos días mamá —habló Momo dirigiéndose hacia su madre que estaba tomando una taza de café—. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, mamá? —preguntó sonriente.

—Buenos días, mi amor, pues dormí bien, supongo… tú padre hizo mucho ruido anoche, estaba otra vez, trabajando en el escritorio y el sonidito del lápiz ya me tenía harta, en fin, eso ya no importa – Le respondió dulcemente y vertió en una taza vacía un poco de té para su hija—. ¿Cómo dormiste, tu cariño? —preguntó.

—Yo… bien aunque ¿Sabes? Odio las mañanas —respondió asqueada y se dispuso a beber el líquido que su madre había vertido en la taza—. Mamá… ¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó la chica de los ojos marrones.

-Oh… él se fue un poco más temprano, pero antes de irse me dijo que te dijera que tuvieras un buen día —le respondió dulcemente mientras observaba hacia la ventana mirando hacia el exterior—. Sabes, Momo, a tu padre le está yendo genial en su empresa… ¡Me alegro mucho! —exclamo feliz la madre de esta.

—Papá siempre se va tan temprano –respondió inflando sus mejillas y un poco molesta, ella amaba a sus padres y nunca alcanzaba a ver a su padre por las mañanas, pero, en el fondo de su corazón era su culpa, pues, sabía que si se levantaba más temprano, vería a su padre—. ¡Qué bueno! Me alegro mucho por papá… ¡Él se ha esforzado mucho en fundir su empresa y llevarla adelante! —respondió feliz y sonriente realmente amaba a su familia, siempre tan unida… —. ¡Mamá! Estoy atrasadísima… ¡Llegare tarde! —exclamó ésta levantándose rápidamente de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal.

—¡Momo, cariño! Sabes que puedes irte en la limusina ¡Llegarías en menos de 5 minutos! —le grito la madre a su hija, puesto que en realidad saldría más fácil llegar a su colegio.

—¡No! Mamá sabes que no me gusta llegar en cosas lujosas… ¡La gente mira raro! Además ya estoy cansada de que me traten como celebridad —le devolvió el grito tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. ¡Adiós Mamá! ¡Te amo! –gritó ya abriendo la puerta y saliendo de esta.

—Adiós… yo también — susurró la madre —. Nunca cambiaras, cariño —susurró nuevamente pero esta vez, esbozando una sonrisa.

….

—Grimmjow, llama a Hitsugaya Toushiro y a Kurosaki Ichigo —le ordenó este, observando la foto de una chica… Ella, Hinamori Momo.

—Sí, Aizen-sama —le respondió con respeto a su líder, su jefe, y se dispuso a salir del interior de la oficina de este.

—Aizen… —susurró su compañero de trabajo y sonrisa zorruna que estaba a su lado—. ¿Estás seguro de esto? No crees que sea un poco… ¿Arriesgado? —le pregunto el, mirando fijamente al castaño.

—Puede que sí —respondió este mirando aún la fotografía de ella, y analizando cuidadosamente a la chica de la foto—. O puede que no —le respondió el, pero ya mirando a los ojos a su compañero —. De todos modos, correré el riesgo.

El hombre de sonrisa zorruna estaba a punto de decir una palabra pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

—¿Qué necesitas, Aizen? —preguntó un chico con ojos color turquesa y cabello plateado claro, que caminaba a la par con su compañero: Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Hitsugaya, te tengo una misión —respondió Sousuke mirándolo a este —. Necesito que traigas a esta chica —Habló el, entregándole la fotografía a Toushiro—. Los datos de su paradero son simples: Escuela privada Karakura, horario de salida a las 15:30 y casi siempre se le ve que se sienta a leer en el parque de Karakura, es la hija del empresario catalogado el más rico de todo Japón. Curiosamente tiene tu misma edad, 16 años. Necesito que la traigas viva.

—Está bien… —respondió con cierta molestia, no tenía ganas de cumplir misiones hoy ¿Pero quedaba de otra? No, no quedaba de otra, simplemente era su trabajo—. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Puedo retirarme? —preguntó mirando aún la fotografía de la chica.

—Sí, puedes retirarte—respondió él de manera muy cortante, cosa que Toushiro no le importó puesto que él era su jefe y nada más, no había cariño, no había aprecio, no había nada—. Kurosaki Ichigo —se dispuso a hablarle al chico de cabellos anaranjados —. A ti te tengo otra misión—habló él finalmente cuando vio que Toushiro ya había dejado el lugar.

—¿Eh? —parpadeo un par de veces para al fin hablar—. ¿De qué trata? —preguntó un tanto curioso, puesto que hace días no tenía misión.

—Necesito que sigas los pasos de esta chica —le respondió pasándole una fotografía de ella —. Ella es Rukia Kuchiki, agente del FBI y nos está siguiendo de muy cerca los pasos, no es necesario matarla tan solo… investiga sobre ella, cuando te de órdenes, mátala —cada una de las palabras salida de la boca de Aizen Sousuke tenían cierta pisca de veneno, pues el era una de las personas más crueles y despiadadas, puesto que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo una vida humana—. Además, Ella tiene tu edad, 19 años, Ella trabaja ahí gracias a su hermano, Byakuya Kuchiki—terminó de hablar él.

—Entiendo… —habló el Kurosaki dirigiéndose hacia la salida con la foto en sus manos—. Nos vemos —dijo él, retirándose del lugar.

….

—¡Renji, idiota! —gritó una chica de cabellos negros—. Maldito… ¿Cómo te atreves a tirar tú sucio café encima de los papeles? —preguntó desafiante mirando fijamente a su compañero y mejor amigo—. Y… ¿Vas a responder? —preguntó ya que anteriormente no había tenido respuestas.

—¡Maldición, Rukia! —le gritó el chico de cabellos rojos—. ¡Fue un accidente! Ya paso… no puedo revertir el tiempo, además eran tus estúpidos dibujos —le reprocho este.

—Estúpidos dibujos… Estúpidos… ¿Estúpidos dibujos? ¡Renji Abarai! ¡Declárate hombre muerto! —le grito ella, lanzándose encima de él, ahorcándolo—. Nunca… Nunca ¡Nunca hables así de Chappy! ¡Chappy es lo mejor! –gritó ella aun ahorcándolo—. Pídeme perdón, maldito, si no… ¡Te morirás ahogado! —le exigió ella.

—Per-Perdón… Rukia… ¡Suél-suél-suéltame! —habló él casi quedándose sin aire —. P-Por f-favor —le pidió.

—Está bien —lo soltó—. ¿Qué aprendiste hoy, Renji? —le pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Q-Que N-Nunca debo insultar a chappy ni a tus dibujos—respondió aún sin aire puesto que la chica casi lo mata.

—Buen chico —hablo aún con una sonrisa, que por cierto era burlesca —. Renji… ¿Qué investigaste sobre el caso de los asesinatos? —preguntó ella poniéndose un semblante serio.

—Bueno… investigue todo… pero aún no se sabe nada, los implicados en esto son muy sigilosos al matar a sus víctimas—habló él, un tanto frustrado, puesto que meses investigando y las respuestas que ellos buscaban, al parecer estaban muy lejos de su alcance.

—Ya veo —respondió decepcionada—. De seguro con el tiempo lo lograremos—sonrió.

—Claro que sí, no seas ingenua, nosotros somos más astutos que ellos—le respondió el.

—Por cierto —habló la Kuchiki mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Cómo esta Kira? —preguntó un tanto entristecida, puesto que uno de sus amigos, y además compañero de trabajo había sido baleado por alguien aún desconocido para ellos.

—Bien y recuperándose, él es un hombre fuerte, no te preocupes Rukia —respondió él y casi por instinto sonrió al ver que Rukia asintió y sonrió posteriormente.

….

Hinamori aburrida aún en clases miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, puesto que no le interesaba mucho que su profesor contara sus propias experiencias y vivencias de su vida. Pero un sonido la distrajo de mirar hacia el exterior, y este era: El timbre de salida. Guardó sus cosas en su bolso y se dirigió hacia la salida del aula de clases, y como era de costumbre se dirigió al parque a leer. Para ella el parque era hermoso, tenía áreas verdes, Además los arboles de cerezo ya habían florecido. ¡Qué mejor que eso! Así, lentamente y a la vez tranquila se dirigió hacia ese lugar que tanto la alegraba. Se sentó en el pasto y saco un libro y lo empezó a leer animadamente, sin saber que alguien la estaba observando.

—Que interesante el capítulo, pero creo que es hora de volver… si… mi mamá debe estar preocupada ¡Además quiero ver a mi papi! –pensó animadamente y levantándose del césped y cuidadosamente sacudiéndose su falda escolar, se dispuso a caminar, pero alguien hizo que su caminata parara bruscamente. Una voz le susurró al oído.

—Gritas… y te disparo —amenazó él con una pistola atrás de su espalda—. Se una buena chica, y sígueme las instrucciones que te diré ¿Si? —le susurró.

—No… no —musitó ella—. ¡Déjame! –habló en un tono más fuerte disponiéndose a correr y alejándose un poco del lugar—. Tranquila Hinamori… tranquila… —se dijo a si misma alejándose unos metros más allá.

—Emerge movimientos, Grimmjow —exigió Toushiro a través de la vía telefónica—. Se escapó no muy lejos de aquí, ahora mismo debe estar… cerca de su colegio —afirmó él.

—Está bien —respondió él —. Ya la vi, no te preocupes, creo que me divertiré —habló en tono burlesco e ignorando la advertencia de Toushiro la cual era "No hagas nada arriesgado, y tráela con vida". Puesto que él quería divertirse, quizás no quería matarla, pero si era necesario dispararle en una de sus piernas para que no pudiera caminar, él lo haría. Rápidamente cortó la llamada con Hitsugaya y se dirigió lentamente y sigilosamente hacia ella.

—Creo… creo que estoy… bien aquí… el… no está ¿Q-Que demonios fue eso? Yo… No lo sé… —pensó tratando de calmarse, apoyada en uno de los arboles cerca de su colegio, eso realmente era muy aterrador, temió por primera vez por su vida.

—¡Boo! —apareció el hombre delante de ella, asustando a la chica—. ¿Creías que saldrías de esta? —le pregunto burlonamente—. Eres ingenua—habló este agarrando sus muñecas para que esta no pudiera escapar.

—De-Déjame por favor… —le suplico ella, sabiendo que las lágrimas pronto iban a caer —. Yo… Yo te puedo dar dinero… pero déjame – Rogó ella ya con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—No puedo dejarte —le susurró—. A sí que… se buena chica o… asume las consecuencias —la amenazó—. O si no tendrás un final muy ma…- —sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando sintió que la chica le había propinado un rodillazo en la parte de su estómago, tomó con sus dos manos su adolorido estómago y debido a que soltó las muñecas de la chica, esta aprovecho de correr—. Maldita, perra, esto no se quedara así —se dijo así mismo con una mano en sus estómago y la otra apuntando a la chica que aun corría,- no tan lejos de el-, y rápidamente apretó el gatillo, dándole en seco al hombro de ella. La chica instantáneamente había caído al duro pavimento.

Él se acercó a ella y vio el cuerpo de la chica tendido en el pavimento y con una hemorragia en su hombro izquierdo, sonrió para sus adentros, si la chica daba un movimiento más "Adiós hombro derecho".

Hinamori sentía un dolor inmenso en uno de sus hombros, realmente no podía identificar cual era, su mente estaba solamente fijada en el enorme dolor que sentía. Pero ella era fuerte. Con sus últimas fuerzas trato de levantarse lo cual salió fallidamente ya que la hemorragia salía cada vez más rápido. Las lágrimas salían cada vez más rápido, sin duda era un dolor horrible.

—¿Todavía te puedes mover, perra? —le preguntó desafiante mirando como ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en poder levantarse—. Pues no tendrás mucha suerte, imbécil —dijo en voz alta apuntando hacia el otro hombro.

—Detente —ordenó Hitsugaya al ver que Grimmjow dispararía nuevamente hacia ella—. No hagas nada—habló el mismo—. Si haces algo más te mataré con mis propias manos—amenazó él, mirándolo fríamente y con cierto odio en la mirada.

—Tsk… Está bien, es tu responsabilidad, ya no me sirve, me divertí con ella—hablo en tono arrogante yéndose del lugar.

Hitsugaya lo miro fríamente, a él no le gustaba para nada la actitud de Grimmjow, su mirada se desvió al ver el cuerpo de la chica, Ella sin dudas tenía una gran hemorragia y si no era tratada a tiempo la chica no iba a sobrevivir y su deber era llevarla con vida. Así que rápidamente cargo a la chica y se la llevo de ese lugar.

Por su parte Hinamori solo vio unos ojos turquesa mirándola fijamente y después de eso no supo más nada… Todo se había vuelto negro.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Actualizacion 04-08-2012**

**Bueno,este fic es el que tiene más faltas ortográficas, debido a que era mi primer fic.**

**Ahora, intente arreglar algunas faltas.**


	2. Saving Your Life

**S**aving **Y**our **Life.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Hey, Renji! —gritó ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida de su oficina —. Me tengo que ir cabeza de piña, es tarde, Nii-sama me esta esperando.

—Bueno, adiós —respondió él —. Espera Rukia… aún no te vayas —le exigió él —. ¿Me llamaste cabeza de piña? —preguntó enfadado y su enfado creció mucho más cuando escucho la carcajada de la pequeña Kuchiki.

—Adiós, Renji —se despidió aun riéndose por el tono enfadado de su mejor amigo, si, ella amaba hacerlo enojar, era tan divertido, pero ojo, odiaba que **él** la hiciera enojar a ella. Así, se dirigió a la puerta principal y se retiró de su trabajo, estaba tan cansada, últimamente había mucho trabajo, debido a los asesinatos que habían ocurrido en los últimos días, ella prácticamente se sentía frustrada, quería ayudar a esa gente, ¿Pero como? Si no sabían quienes eran, pero ella se juro a si misma que encontraría a los culpables y los haría pagar por cada vida que ellos le habían quitado a gente inocente. Los haría pagar, Especialmente por ellos… Por esas dos personas que tanto amó… y que aún las sigue amando. Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Karakura cuando se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien de frente.

— ¿Qué demonios? —preguntó enojada —. Yo… lo siento —le dijo al chico que estaba enfrente de ella, un chico de cabellos anaranjados.

—No, no te preocupes, Fue mi culpa de todos modos, estoy un poco distraído —respondió fijándose… era ella, ella era la chica del FBI que debía investigar—. Además… eres un tanto pequeña, quizás por eso no te vi —habló tranquilamente fijándose que la chica con la que había chocado, tenia un venita muy notoria en su frente.

— ¿Me llamaste enana…? ¡Cabeza de zanahoria! —le gritó enfadada.

— ¿Cabeza de zanahoria? ¡Quien te crees! —le devolvió el grito, enojado por cierto, pero aún a si manteniendo la calma, ya que él, en el fondo de su corazón odiaba su trabajo, era cruel, pero todo era por la venganza, pero el solo cumplía ordenes, no mataba a gente por que si, solamente las ordenes, él no era como Grimmjow o Toushiro, Aunque este ultimo también era un poco más pacifico que Grimmjow.

—En fin, no me quedare a pelear con un idiota en medio de la calle —Habló ella, alejándose de él.

—Espera, se te cayó esto —le entregó unos papeles que sin darse cuenta ella, se le habían caído.

—Oh… yo… gracias —le sonrió y aceptó los papeles—. Creo que no eres tan grosero, como creía afirmó ella caminando un poco más allá—. Adiós—se despidió con una sonrisa alejándose de él.

—Adiós… —susurró él un tanto sorprendido ¿Acaso esa sonrisa conmovió a su corazón? No, era imposible y él lo sabía—._ Creo que debo investigar más de ti, Rukia Kuchiki —pensó retomando el rumbo hacia donde iba antes de chocar con ella._

….

Abrió sus ojos chocolates y se fijo en el lugar ¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía nada, no era su habitación, la habitación estaba maltratada y el colchón estaba rasgado. Básicamente no le importaba que estuviera en malas condiciones. Si no, que le aterraba en donde estaba. Le aterraba saber que ese lugar no era su hogar, además en las paredes había sangre… y aún le dolía su hombro. Con todas sus fuerzas se levanto de donde estaba recostada, pero no, no podía el dolor era demasiado, se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar y cayo de rodillas al piso.

—Si te mueves, más te dolerá —escuchó una voz, que al parecer había escuchado antes—. Si te sigues moviendo perderás más sangre de la que ya perdiste—le advirtió.

— ¿Qui-Quien eres? —preguntó ella aterrada, levantándose con todas sus fuerzas del suelo—. Tú… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó con miedo.

—Yo no quiero nada de ti, tú no me importas, yo sólo cumplo órdenes—le respondió fríamente y mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Pero estas a mi cuidado, por lo tanto, eres mi responsabilidad.

— ¿Tú responsabilidad? —preguntó un tanto sorprendida—. Pero porque… ¿Porque estoy aquí? —preguntó mirándolo a sus ojos turquesas, que por cierto cada vez que él la miraba, sentía que su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza. La mirada que tenia él, era intrigante, le daba cierto miedo. Su mirada era fría como el hielo.

—No puedo decirte las razones—le respondió secamente mientras caminaba hacia ella quedando solo a centímetros de su cuerpo—. Acuéstate —le ordenó.

—Que… —susurró nerviosa debido a que él estaba demasiado cerca de ella—. Porque… —musitó nuevamente pero esta vez sintió que era empujada, pero delicadamente hacia la cama. Ella quedó acostada en la cama y sintió que él le quitaba la blusa de golpe, trato de que él se detuviera, pero la fuerza que tenía él, era mucho mayor a la de ella—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó aterrada viendo como ya no quedaba nada de blusa, solamente su sujetador color rosado, que ya estaba manchado de sangre.

— ¿Qué crees que hago? —le preguntó un tanto desconcertado ¿Acaso creía que él quería hacer cosas pervertidas con ella? Entonces estaba equivocada—. No creas que quiero violarte, o alguna cosa por el estilo —respondió fríamente—. ¿Quieres morir por esa herida? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos y asintió cuando vio que ella negaba con la cabeza, definitivamente ella no quería morir—. Necesito sanarte la herida de tu hombro, por eso te saque la blusa —replicó tranquilamente.

—Mi herida… —murmuró levemente y observó su hombro izquierdo que aun sangraba—. ¿Porque haces esto? —preguntó curiosa—. ¿Porque no me dejas morir?

—Por que eres mi responsabilidad, no puedo dejarte morir aún—respondió mientras se fijaba en su hombro —. Iré a buscar algo ni se te ocurra moverte —le ordenó retirándose del lugar.

….

Llegó cansadísima a su hogar, además un tanto desconcertada ¿Quién era ese chico con el cual había chocado? Él era… era… ¿atractivo? Si puede ser… pero él era algo más… él era familiar, lo conocía… ¿Pero donde? Negó con su cabeza, para ella fue solo una casualidad. Entró a su casa y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina de su hermano mayor.

—Nii-sama… ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó tocando la puerta y esperando la respuesta de él.

—Adelante —replicó él, dejando de lado los papeles que leía, para así ver a su hermana menor—. ¿Qué tal tu día, Rukia? —preguntó

—Mi día estuvo Bueno… —mintió, su día no fue nada bueno. Primero, Renji arruino su súper-genial dibujo de Chappy. Segundo, Su trabajo de investigación se fue al demonio, tantos meses de investigación y aun no tenían respuestas. Y tercero… Chocó con un sujeto desconocido-conocido ¿Eso tenia lógica? No, no tenía lógica, Lo conocía, y lo sabía… ¿Pero por qué no recordaba de donde lo había visto? —. ¿Y tu día, Nii-sama? —preguntó atenta, ella adora a su hermano, y siempre se preocupa con que él esté bien.

—Tuve un día tranquilo, creo que estuvo bueno —le respondió mirándola a los ojos, él no era estúpido. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que a ella le sucedía algo—. ¿Hay algo que te molesta, Rukia? —le pregunto tranquilamente.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó un par de veces, ella no podía mentirle a su hermano, era totalmente ridículo—. No… nada Nii-sama, nada importante, tan solo… tan solo estoy frustrada por que aún no podemos encontrar rastros de los asesinatos… yo… yo quiero vengarme, por las personas inocentes que han muerto… por ellos… —le respondió con la voz entrecortada, le dolía mucho en su corazón… ella extrañaba a esas dos personas importantes para ella, se sentía fracasada, no pudo protegerlos, no pudo llegar a tiempo, ella no los salvo.

—Rukia… —susurró acercándose hacia su hermana y poniéndole una mano en su hombro—. No te preocupes, yo sé que ustedes lograran salir triunfantes, no te preocupes por el pasado… Sabes que tu no tuviste la culpa —le habló tranquilamente tratando de consolar a su hermana pequeña.

—Nii-sama… —susurró sorprendida, su hermano nunca era muy demostrativo—. Gracias Nii-sama… —le agradeció feliz—. Si me disculpa, Iré a tomar un baño… necesito descansar —dijo Rukia.

—Si, Rukia, descansa —expresó Byakuya sacando su mano del hombro de ésta y yéndose nuevamente hacia su escritorio, cuando vio que ella se retiró, suspiró. Se sentía culpable de que ella cargara con tal peso, ella no merecía sentirse así.

Rukia por su parte, se dirigió hacia su habitación, y de su habitación se fue hacia el baño que había en el interior. Ella se desvistió y abrió la llave para que pudiera salir el agua, se metió en su bañera sintiendo como el agua empapaba todo su cuerpo y se quedo quieta. Los recuerdos recorrieron su mente… Cuando ella le dijo a su hermano que quería trabajar de agente en el FBI, cuando de Estados Unidos la enviaron a Japón con sus compañeros por los casos inusuales de asesinatos, cuando se enamoró por primera vez… Cuando tuvo su primera misión como agente en Japón… y cuando… las lágrimas aparecieron de golpe, ¿Por qué todo había acabado ahí? ¿Por qué no pudo llegar a tiempo? Esas preguntas atormentaban su cabeza, su vida literalmente se había ido al demonio, perdió a esas dos personas más importantes de su vida, si no hubiera estado su hermano apoyándola, ella hubiera optado al suicidio. Se secó sus lágrimas y salió de la ducha, después se daría un baño normal, si seguía ahí quizás no pararía de llorar y los recuerdos seguirían atormentándola.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación, se puso su piyama y se recostó en su cama. No tenia hambre, no tenia sueño, no se sentía mal, ni se sentía bien. Se sentía neutral, así de simple.

….

Estaba sentada sin hacer nada –Como de costumbre– Estaba demasiado concentrada en limarse las uñas y después pintárselas de color rosado, pero un sonido la alertó, el teléfono sonaba, rápidamente atendió este.

—Hola, Policía local ¿Qué necesita? —contestó.

_—Hola… ¡Escuchamos disparos! ¡Necesitamos ayuda…! —respondió asustadamente la mujer desde la otra línea._

—Está bien… mantenga la calma, estaremos ahí en un minuto—respondió intentando mantener la calma—. ¿La dirección? —interrogó tranquilamente y cuando la mujer le dio la dirección, cortó la llamada—. ¡Shuhei! —gritó.

— ¿Qué sucede Rangiku-san? —le devolvió el grito acercándose a ella.

—Tenemos una emergencia —le respondió Matsumoto preocupada—. En el centro de Karakura.

—Rangiku-san, no puedo ir, me acaban de llamar sobre otra emergencia—Shuhei respondió con cierta culpa, él quería ir, pero no podía.

—Entonces iré yo—Matsumoto se levantó de golpe de la silla y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Espera ¡Rangiku-san! —exclamó haciendo que Matsumoto se detuviera—. No puedes ir ¿Quién cuidara este lugar? —le preguntó.

—Tienes razón… ¡Pero alguien debe ir! —respondió molesta—. Ya se… —murmuró la pelinaranja, tomando el teléfono y marcando un numero.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó curioso viendo como su compañera e amiga marcaba un número.

—Llamaré a Kuchiki, sé que ella es del FBI, pero me dijo que cualquier emergencia que sucediera y no pudiéramos ir la policía local, la llamáramos a ella, además la policía local hace un tiempo tiene una alianza fuerte con el FBI—respondió esperando que atendiera—. Déjalo en mis manos, ahora Shuhei, ve hacia donde tenias que ir ¡No pierdas tiempo! —le ordenó un tanto nerviosa y se calmó cuando él ya había dejado el lugar.

….

Seguía recostada aun pensando en su día, en como había transcurrido, y que cosas habían sucedido, pero el sonido de su celular la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—Hola —contestó Rukia—. ¿Con quien hablo? —preguntó

_—¡Kuchiki! Soy Rangiku Matsumoto, de la policía local, lo siento por molestarte a esta hora… ¡Pero tenemos una emergencia! Y yo no puedo ir, y los demás chicos no están acá—respondió alterada._

—Tranquilízate… ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando Matsumoto le respondió y le explicó la situación—. Estaré ahí en un minuto—Habló y rápidamente cortó la llamada—. ¿Que hago? No puedo ir por la puerta principal, mi Nii-sama no me dejaría, Piensa… Piensa… ¡La ventana! —pensó y su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana, abrió esta y miró hacia abajo. No, si se lanzaba iba a morir de seguro ¿Entonces? ¡Si! Un arbusto, la caída seria menos dolorosa. Así miró su objetivo y puso encima de la ventana, y se lanzó. La caída no fue dolorosa. Pero si se llevo un gran susto. No le importaba estar en piyama. Quería salvar la vida de esa persona. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del terreno de su hogar. Y salió corriendo sin antes revisar si llevaba algún tipo de armamento. Y si, lo tenia, tenia un cuchillo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba llegar al centro y pronto.

….

Buscó las cosas que necesitaba y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la habitación de la chica. Y cuando entro en la habitación, por una milésima de segundo, se preocupó. La vio a ella, a la chica que debía cuidar respirando agitadamente, pero aún seguía consiente, eso significaba una cosa: La chica había perdido mucha sangre. Se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó en la cama y la tomó delicadamente de las manos para atraerla hacia él, quedando ella sentada en la cama. Él necesitaba ver la herida que tenía en el hombro en la parte de atrás, para así sanarle y sacarle la bala que Grimmjow le había disparado.

—Hey… —le susurró a la chica—. Esto va a doler, pero tienes que ser fuerte ¿Si? —dijo tranquilamente.

Hinamori no respondió, solo asintió débilmente con la cabeza, se sentía demasiado enferma para responder—. Duele… Duele —susurró cuando sintió que él había tocado la herida—. Detente…—musitó débilmente sintiendo sus lagrimas caer.

—No puedo, debo sacarte la bala —le respondió un tanto enojado, él no tenia paciencia—. Ahora buscare la bala, dolerá mucho más, prepárate —le advirtió un tanto más calmado, se notaba que la chica era delicada. Se sintió un tanto culpable cuando la chica gritó cuando él buscó la bala con unas pinzas especiales, pero él debía hacerlo. Posteriormente debía desinfectar la herida, y lo hizo rápidamente, Y finalmente después de eso con un hilo y aguja, cerró la herida —. Ya está —Habló él terminando de poner el vendaje, pero después de eso, se dio cuenta de que la chica se había desmayado —. Debilucha —susurró, y se acordó de algo, él había traído otras cosas aparte de las herramientas curativas. Él había traído una camisa de él, aunque fuera de hombre, la chica debía tener algo puesto, su blusa había quedado hecha un desastre, no podía dejarla… así. Le colocó aquella prenda muy delicadamente y después de eso la acostó en la cama. Se quedo observándola por unos minutos ¿Por qué la había ayudado? ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella? Ella no es más que una presa más. Pero… ¿Por qué fui tan comprensivo con ella? Yo ya había tenido más personas que cuidar, y nunca me importo ni siquiera la salud de ellos. ¿Acaso ella era distinta? No, ella era igual que todos, ella no es más que mi responsabilidad por un tiempo. Pero cuando se lo ordenen la voy a matar. Esos pensamientos lo confundían. Realmente no entendía cual era la razón por la cual había ayudado a esa chica. Después de un largo suspiro se retiró del lugar, debía dejar a la chica descansar, se dirigió hacia la puerta sin antes mirarla fríamente. "Ella no es más que una presa, Toshiro" —pensó retirándose finalmente de ese lugar.

….

Corrió desesperadamente por las calles de Karakura, agradecía a dios de que su hogar no quedaba muy lejos de el centro de éste. Escuchó balazos y gritos, y además gente corriendo desesperadamente alejándose del lugar. Sigilosamente se acercó hacia uno de los callejones y vio a un hombre intimidando a una mujer con una pistola. Algo en su corazón le dijo que no eran los asesinos que estaban buscando, más bien se veía como un simple borracho.

—Alto —ordenó la Kuchiki—. Déjala ir—ordenó enojada.

— ¿Qué mierda? —preguntó el hombre mirando de pies a cabeza a la joven Kuchiki—. Tu niñita… vete a dormir antes de que te mate a ti también.

—No te tengo miedo, déjala ir —le decretó ella—. Si no lo haces me veré en la obligación de atacarte—le amenazó con cierto odio en la mirada, ella odiaba a los que se creían mejor que otros.

—Mira niñita no estoy para tus jue… —sus palabras fueron cortadas abruptamente cuando sintió que la chica con la cual estaba debatiendo le había propinado un puñetazo y debido al impacto él soltó la pistola y ésta cayó unos metros más allá—. ¡Maldita puta! —le gritó sosteniendo su nariz, que posiblemente estaba rota.

— ¡Ven! —tomó a la chica de la mano la cual anteriormente estaba siendo amenazada por el delincuente—. Ahora escapa rápidamente —sonrió cuando la chica le susurro un "Gracias" apresurado.

— ¡Lo vas a pagar pequeña puta! —le amenazó corriendo hacia ella, pero sintió un dolor profundo en uno de sus brazos, si, ella lo había apuñalado en su brazo derecho.

— ¡Te dije que no te tenia miedo! ¡Maldito delincuente! —gritó Rukia con una sonrisa un tanto victoriosa, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando escucho reír al delincuente herido—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó un tanto desconcertada y nerviosa, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Ingenua… ¿Creías que estaba solo? —respondió el delincuente sosteniendo su brazo herido.

— ¿Q-Que? —preguntó incrédula y sintió que alguien por detrás ponía una mano sobre su boca, al parecer, era un camarada del delincuente, éste bruscamente la tiró sobre la pared y le quitó su cuchillo.

—Pero que linda muchachita… y de las rudas… me gustas —habló el camarada del delincuente—. Parece que nos vamos a divertir hoy —le dijo con un tono burlesco y en un movimiento rápido aprisionó el cuello de la chica, con tal de no dejarla respirar.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición… ¡Hace algo Rukia Kuchiki! No puedes terminar aquí y esperar que dos hombres sucios te violen… ¡No! —pensó asustada viendo como él aún la sostenía de su cuello con más fuerza. Sentía que ya no le quedaba aire, ¿El delincuente se iba a salir con la suya? Sentía demasiado miedo, no quería morir.

—Suéltala —habló una voz que a ella le sonó muy conocida.

— ¿T-Tu? —interrogó ella con un susurro casi inaudible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Demasiados errores ortográficos.**

**[Actualización 09-08-12]**

**Wow D: De verdad, hay demasiados errores, arreglé la mayoría creo...**

**pero incluso me doy vergüenza a mi misma ._. ¿Como diablos podía tener tan mala ortografía?**


	3. Nice to meet you?

**N**ice **t**o **m**eet **y**ou**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió sus orbes cafés y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el "sueño" que ella pensaba que había tenido, era real. Ella aún seguía en ese lugar. Escenas borrosas se le aparecieron en su mente, un chico saturándole la herida del hombro, y ella de tanto dolor que sentía, había perdido el conocimiento. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de morir, de no ver más a su familia. Se dio cuenta de algo. Ella tenia una camisa, que le quedaba grande, y que además… ¡Era de hombre! Se sonrojó un poco, se sentía nerviosa de que alguien le pusiera aquella prenda, eso significa que esa persona la vio casi desnuda. Pronto recordó que ella traía un bolso, ¿Qué había pasado con su bolso? ¿Estaba en alguna parte? Lo busco con la mirada, y ¡Si! Estaba en una esquina. Con todas sus fuerzas se levantó y caminó hacia su bolso y busco su teléfono celular, ¿Dónde estaba? ¡No lo podía encontrar!

— ¿Buscabas esto? —preguntó Toushiro con el celular en su mano.

—Tú… —susurró ella—. ¿Puedes devolverme mi celular, por favor? —preguntó amablemente, le tenia miedo, tenia miedo que él, le hiciera daño.

—Está bien —respondió él—. Pero… Si lo necesitas para llamar o algo, no te servirá de nada. No seas ingenua —habló él acercándose hacia ella y entregándole el objeto.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó un par de veces mirando su teléfono móvil y… ¡Claro! No tenía señal. Se molesto cuando él le dijo "Ingenua" pero claro ¡Ella era ingenua! ¡Ellos eran secuestradores! ¿Acaso pensaba que no tenían algún tipo de seguridad? —. Agh… Supongo que soy ingenua como dices tú —resoplo molesta—. Gracias…

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Porqué… me salvaste la vida… —susurró ella mirándole a los ojos —. Muchas gracias…

—No me agradezcas, ¿Lo olvidas? Eres mi responsabilidad. No puedo dejarte morir aún —le respondió fríamente.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me salvaste la vida —respondió Hinamori con una sonrisa. Aún no sabía la razón, pero el miedo que sentía hacia él, había desaparecido.

—Piensa lo que quieras—expresó molesto dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero una dulce voz interrumpió su paso.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Momo—. Tú… ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Toushiro Hitsugaya —respondió sin mirarla—. Supongo que tú nombre es Momo Hinamori ¿Verdad? —preguntó Hitsugaya.

— ¡Si! —respondió felizmente—. Adiós y gracias por todo, Hitsugaya-kun—le dijo alegremente.

—Si, como sea— respondió Hitsugaya abriendo la puerta—. Descansa—dijo retirándose del lugar.

Ella sonrió satisfactoriamente, tomando aún su celular en sus manos, se recostó en su cama, aún se sentía cansada debido a su herida del hombro. Observó su celular y buscó sus fotos, tenía fotos de sus familiares y amigos. Suspiró triste, Quizás, ella no los volvería a ver…

….

— ¿T-Tú? —interrogó con un susurro casi inaudible.

—Hola, otra vez… —respondió él mirándola fijamente —. Te dije que la soltaras—ordenó nuevamente al delincuente que aún sostenía el cuello de esta.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —preguntó el delincuente de manera desafiante—. Tú… a mi no me das miedo, muchachito.

—Pues, deberías, porqué si no la sueltas, perderás los pocos dientes que te quedan—respondió molesto.

—A ver… ¡Vamos a ver! ¡Si tienes las agallas para enfrentarte ante mí! —le desafío él, soltando por fin a Kuchiki.

Ichigo, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el delincuente, y le propino un golpe en la mandíbula, al ver, que este cayo al suelo, con una patada, le golpeo el estomago, dejándolo, claramente fuera de batalla.

— ¡Maldito! —exclamó el compañero de este, que aún seguía herido por la apuñalada que le había propinado Rukia, al ver que no tenia chances contra él, decidió huir llevándose consigo, a su compañero inconsciente.

— ¡Ellos escaparon! —exclamó molesta—. ¡Maldición! —gritó realmente molesta, odiaba sentirse inútil.

—Tranquila, no creo que vuelvan a ser más delincuentes, se llevaron el susto de sus vidas—respondió tranquilo—. En fin, ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto preocupado, recordando los hechos anteriores.

— ¿Eh? Ah… Si, no te preocupes, me encuentro bien —replicó sorprendida ¿Él se había preocupado por ella? ¡Y lo más extraño! ¡Por las casualidades de la vida, ellos, se habían vuelto a encontrar! —. Gracias… Por salvarme, de verdad, no sé que me hubiera ocurrido si tú no hubieras llegado a tiempo, gracias—agradeció Rukia.

—No es ningún problema, pasaba por estos lugares, y escuché ruidos, y me percaté, y bueno… te vi, siendo atacada por esos delincuentes, no fue nada, enserio—respondió sonriendo.

—Si… Esos hombres estaban atacando a una mujer, y me preocupé, pero la situación se me fue de las manos, algo vergonzoso para mi ¡Se supone que soy una agente del FBI! —exclamó frustrada.

—No te preocupes, todos nos equivocamos—le animó Kurosaki—. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —preguntó él, aunque él ya sabía el nombre de ella, él, si quería acercarse a ella debía presentarse formalmente.

—Claro, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki —replicó sonriendo levemente—. ¿El tuyo? —preguntó realmente interesada, pero lo disimuló bien. Quería saber quien era él, la persona que le salvo la vida.

—Ichigo Kurosaki—se presentó—. Gusto en conocerte, Rukia.

—Igualmente —respondió formalmente.

— ¿Te acompaño hacia tu casa, Rukia? —preguntó mirándole a los ojos—. Si no te molesta, claro…

–Claro que no me molesta, y claro que puedes —respondió tranquilamente—. Luzco horrible, estoy en piyama—musitó avergonzada mirándose su "facha".

—Me di cuenta, pero no te preocupes, es de noche, nadie se fijara en eso—dijo Ichigo, saliendo junto a ella del callejón.

….

— ¿Por qué Momo aún no aparece? —interrogó la madre de ella, preocupada, por su hija. Eran las 21:00 horas. Su hija no contestaba llamadas y tampoco daba señales de vida.

—Llamaré a la policía—le respondió su esposo—. Todo saldrá bien… Yo sé que ella esta bien.

—Eso espero… no sabría que hacer si a Momo le pasara algo… —dijo la madre de ella, con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Tranquila, ella es una niña fuerte —le reconfortó él marcando el número de la policía.

….

Seguía preocupada por la situación del centro de Karakura. Shuhei no había vuelto aún, Y Kuchiki no daba señales de vida. Nanao, su amiga, se había tomado el día libre, Y no tenia a nadie con quien hablar. Aún con su preocupación, se dirigió hacia la ventana y observó lo que ocurría a las afuera de la comisaria. Rangiku Matsumoto era una persona muy alegre y siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, pero había mucho más en tan solo una sonrisa. Ella era muy sensible a todo lo que le ocurría, una de las razones por la cual decidió ser policía era por un motivo muy importante para ella. Resignada, dejo de observar el exterior, y se volvió a sentar en su silla, Quizás podría leer algo para distraerse. Iba a coger una revista de moda, cuando finalmente el teléfono sonó.

—Hola, policía local, ¿Qué necesita? —preguntó Matsumoto.

—_Hola… sabes, mi hija, Momo Hinamori, no ha vuelto aún… se supone que hoy salía a las quince y treinta horas de la escuela. Ella nunca llega a más de las cuatro de la tarde. Realmente estoy preocupado—respondió desesperado._

—Ya veo… tranquilo, haremos todo para encontrar a su hija—respondió Rangiku, tratando de reconfortar al papá de la chica—. ¿Puede describirme como es su hija? —preguntó.

—_Ella es… delgada, de estatura pequeña, tiene 16 años, de cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos del mismo color—describió._

—Está bien… ¿Este es su numero de contacto, señor? —preguntó atenta y anotó el numero en su agenda cuando él le respondió que si—. Está bien señor, haremos una ardua búsqueda de su hija, cualquier información que tengamos, le informaremos inmediatamente.

—_Sí, gracias._

Matsumoto tomó su agenda y empezó a anotar las características de la chica, mañana debía llamar al padre de ella, para avisarle de que debían ir a visitarle, para tomar alguna fotografía de la chica, para hacer la búsqueda más fácil. La verdad, reconoció la voz del padre de la chica, Él era un empresario famoso, de una empresa de tecnología. Él, había fundado esa empresa hace mucho tiempo, y era un reconocido empresario. Además, era muy común la pérdida de familiares de personas famosas. Lo más seguro de esto, era de que esta situación no era nada más que un secuestro.

….

—Aquí es, llegamos—informó, mirando su casa—. Muchas gracias… Ya sabes, por todo lo que hiciste por mí, de verdad, muchas gracias—agradeció.

—No me agradezcas—dio una cálida sonrisa, si, una cálida y auténtica sonrisa—. Ya sabes, estabas en peligro, no podía dejarte ahí—sonrió.

—Si… bueno, no te interrumpo más… descansa, Ichigo—murmuró, devolviéndole la sonrisa y abriendo la puerta—. Buenas noches… Ichigo… —se despidió.

—Adiós, descansa también…—sonrió nuevamente y se retiró del lugar_—. No se… no sé que me pasa… pero… me agrada… ella me agrada—pensó, en camino hacia su "Hogar"._

Rukia entró en su casa, y claro. Estaba ahí su Nii-sama mirándola fijamente, y si, su semblante era serio, ¡No! Más bien, enojado.

—Rukia… ¿Podrías decirme donde diablos estabas? ¡Y en esa facha! —le reprochó este, pero aun no perdiendo ese tono tranquilo que lo identificaba.

—Nii-sama… —susurró—. Lo siento mucho Nii-sama, me llamaron para una emergencia y bueno… yo fui, y no quise avisarte porque… sabia, que quizás no me ibas a dejar salir—dijo en voz baja y cabizbaja—. De verdad… Lo siento—se disculpo avergonzada.

—Está bien—suspiró Byakuya—. Es inútil discutir ahora, tú ya fuiste y estás de vuelta—le respondió—. Para la próxima vez, debes avisarme—dijo tranquilamente.

—Si, Nii-sama, Lo prometo—respondió dichosa de que él no estuviera enfadado—. Ahora… iré a dormir, me siento un poco… cansada… además no tengo hambre—espetó finalmente—. Buenas noches Nii-sama, que descanses—dijo subiendo las escaleras.

—Tú también, Rukia—respondió él, dirigiéndose hacia su oficina.

Ella subió rápidamente las escaleras y entro a su habitación, cuando estaba adentro, se tumbó en la cama. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar… en su día, en la situación en el centro de Karakura, en él…

—Mejor me duermo, mañana debo ir a trabajar—se dijo a si misma, metiéndose entre las sabanas y cerrando sus ojos—. Ichigo… —susurró quedándose completamente dormida.

**Al otro día.**

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, y se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido, se levantó pesadamente de su cama y se dirigió a su baño. Así rápidamente se ducho, se lavó los dientes y se cepilló su cabello.

Cuando ya estaba completamente lista, con su ropa de trabajo, decidió bajar hacia al comedor, a desayunar.

—Buenos días, Nii-sama—saludó a su hermano—. ¿Cómo amaneció? —preguntó educadamente.

—Buenos días, muy bien ¿Y tu, Rukia? —le preguntó también.

—Mhm… supongo que bien también—le respondió con una sonrisa y cogiendo una tostada—. ¡Dios! ¡Estoy atrasadísima! —exclamó mirando la hora, y si, estaba atrasada—. Lo siento, Nii-sama, nos vemos más tarde—se despidió rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y yéndose del lugar.

Byakuya ni se inmuto. Tampoco respondió. Era tan común esa actitud en Rukia, cerró sus ojos y con un suspiro pesado, siguió bebiendo su café.

….

—Y bueno, esa es la situación—terminó de explicar Matsumoto mientras terminaba de leer las características de la adolescente—. La verdad, creo que es un secuestro.

—Un secuestro, o no, una chica desapareció—respondió Renji, mirando la foto de Momo—. ¿Es la hija del famoso empresario? —preguntó.

—Sí, esa es la razón por la que creo que es un secuestro, ya sabes, pueden pedir dinero—Afirmó Matsumoto.

—Ya veo… es una situación delicada—respondió preocupado—. Haremos todo lo posible.

—También pondré de mi parte—Se incorporó Hisagi a la conversación—. Encontraremos a los culpables.

—Oh… Hisagi-san, hola… ¿escuchaste todo? —preguntó Renji.

—Si, La verdad, pienso exactamente lo mismo que Rangiku-san, es un secuestro—respondió.

— ¿Secuestro? —interrogó Rukia llegando al lugar e incorporándose a la conversación—. ¿De que hablan? —preguntó preocupada.

— ¡Rukia! —exclamo Renji—. ¿De cuando estas acá? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Eso no importa, ¿secuestro? ¿Qué sucedió? —exigió saber, la verdad le irritaba un montón que no la incluyeran en conversaciones de la cual ella debería de ser parte.

—Bueno, la verdad… desapareció una niña, con el nombre de Momo Hinamori, edad dieciséis años. Nosotros suponemos que es un secuestro—respondió—. Ayer, a Rangiku-san le llego un llamado, del papá de ella, Rangiku-san me avisó en la noche, no te quise avisar, porque has tenido trabajo últimamente, necesitabas descansar.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué demonios no me avisaste? ¡No me importa mi salud! ¡Sabes que es mi labor! —le regaño furiosa, se sentía excluida.

— ¡Ya! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó irritado—. Pero ahora sabes, así que cálmate de una vez por todas.

—Esta bien… Ahora, Explíquenme la situación ¿Si? —habló la Kuchiki, calmándose finalmente y escuchando a Rangiku, la cual, le explicaba lo sucedido.

….

Se despertó sobresaltada, pesadillas horribles había tenido toda la noche ¿Por qué le sucedía esto? ¿Acaso ella era tan mala persona que merecía esto? ¿Por qué? Ella suspiró resignada ¿Quedaba algo que hacer? No, no podía, ellos estaban armados ¿Acaso quería morir? No, no quería. Pronto se dio cuenta de algo, Si la pieza se iluminaba… Eso significaba una cosa ¡Una ventana!

Se levantó, y vio la ventana, era alta, pero había una silla y así podía ver la ventana. La ventana era con forma de rectángulo, y era un tanto estrecha. Pero ella era delgada, podía intentar caber ahí.

Observó la ventana por un rato, habían dos opciones: Caer, y poder sobrevivir… o… Caer y morir. Ella se iba a arriesgar ¿Acaso deseaba quedarse en ese lugar? ¡No! ¡Basta! Necesitaba estar en otro lugar, Necesitaba estar en un lugar seguro. Abrió la ventana y cuando iba a hacer un intento, sucedió…

—Hola, maldita puta, ¿Feliz de verme otra vez? —le susurró en el oído, y rápidamente la agarro del cabello—. ¿Sabias que me encanta la **venganza**? —la agarró bruscamente y la lanzó contra la pared.

Hinamori tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Le dolía su cabeza, ella se tomó su cabeza con las dos manos, y claro, se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Las lágrimas se fluían por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué a ella? Levantó la mirada, y observó con terror como Grimmjow se acercaba a ella, y la tomaba del cuello.

— ¿Sabes? Del primer momento que te vi, te detesté, eres de las típicas niñitas con dinero que se creen importantes, y también detesté de que fueras siempre tan mosquita muerta. Te he observado hace ya mucho tiempo, eres detestable —le hablo con odio, la odiaba, no sabía la razón, apretó más el cuello de la chica, viendo como ella, ya se le cortaba la respiración. No quería matarla, no podía. Pero si podía entretenerse.

—Grimmjow, detente ahora—exigió Toushiro, que de su habitación había escuchado un ruido de la pieza de la chica la cual debía cuidar.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —respondió con insolencia.

Hitsugaya no respondió, solamente le apunto con la pistola en la cabeza.

Grimmjow soltó a la chica y en un movimiento rápido, saco su pistola ¡Dios! Como odiaba a Toushiro Hitsugaya.

— ¡Deténganse! —gritó Ichigo mirando la escena—. ¡Dios! ¿Qué acaso no saben controlarse? Grimmjow, tú deber no es cuidar de la chica, es de Toushiro y no tienes porqué estar acá. Y Toushiro ¡Deja de recurrir siempre a la violencia! —Expresó molesto, la verdad, no le gustaba que siempre pelearan, y lo peor, es que esa situación era tan común.

Ellos no dijeron nada, Bajaron sus armas rápidamente, y Grimmjow se retiro del lugar maldiciendo a los dos.

—Toushiro—le llamó Ichigo—. Mejor que estar peleando con Grimmjow, preocúpate de la chica, que esta herida.

Hitsugaya lo miró con asombro, claro, Ichigo tenia razón. Observó a la chica, tenía una herida en la cabeza y estaba cabizbaja, él supuso que ella estaba llorando. Ichigo, dejó el lugar y dejó a Momo y a Toushiro solos.

— ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó sin obtener respuestas.

Momo no quería hablar, se sentía mal, le dolía lo que le pasaba, esto parecía una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar. Pronto sintió que el chico la tomaba entre sus brazos. Se sonrojó, pero decidió ocultar su mirada.

Hitsugaya no dijo nada, la dejó delicadamente en la cama de ella, y sacó un botiquín que había debajo de la cama, Sacó el vendaje y se lo puso delicadamente alrededor de la cabeza de la chica. Cuando terminó de ponerle la venda, se quedó observando a la chica.

Hinamori, se tocó delicadamente la frente. Ya no dolía tanto.

—No intentes salir de aquí, no te arriesgues, no podrás—habló cortando el silencio entre ellos.

— ¿Crees que me quedare aquí como estúpida? —preguntó bruscamente—. Yo, para que tú sepas, tengo una vida, y mi vida se fue a la mierda cuando decidieron secuestrarme—respondió furiosa, ella nunca ocupaba ese tipo de vocabulario, pero ¡Por favor! Fue secuestrada, y se sentía frustrada.

—Yo no tengo la culpa ¿Crees que tú me importas? Mira niñita, tú no me importas ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que tu eres mi responsabilidad? —respondió enojado, el no tenia nada de paciencia, ni menos le gustaba ser niñero.

—Eres despreciable, creí que eras diferente al otro chico, pero eres igual—respondió realmente dolida—.Te odio… —susurró de la nada, más bien fue un susurro inconsciente, ya era tarde cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que había utilizado.

Hitsugaya cerró los ojos y sin decir nada, se marchó.

….

Se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbó bruscamente en su cama. "Te odio", fue la gota que derramo el vaso ¿Ella lo odiaba? ¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho que lo odiaban? ¿Cuántas veces iba a dolerle? Para él, esa palabra era tan común en la gente que conocía, pocos no se lo decían directamente. Quizás es por su personalidad, pero ¡Demonios! ¡Él es así! ¿Acaso tiene que aparentar algo que no es? Cerró los ojos un momento, necesitaba calmarse, eso es lo que necesitaba. Pronto sintió que la puerta se abría. Era Ichigo.

—Toushiro… —susurró él—. Aizen, necesita verte.

— ¡Para ti es Hitsugaya! —le regañó, odiaba que no le tuvieran respeto y que lo llamaran por su nombre sin siquiera obtener su confianza ni su consentimiento—. Está bien, gracias por avisar—agradeció, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Ichigo suspiró cuando Hitsugaya se había marchado. Él conoció a Hitsugaya cuando solamente tenia trece años. Grimmjow, fue el primero en unirse a Aizen con dieciocho años, él, había sido el segundo con dieciséis, y bueno, Hitsugaya era el tercero en unirse y el más joven con solamente trece años de edad, pero claro, habían más aliados de Aizen, pero ellos eran los principales asesinos que tenia Aizen.

No sabia las razones, por la cual Hitsugaya se había unido a Aizen, él nunca las dijo. Su primera impresión de él, fue que él era prácticamente un niño. Un niño… ¿convertirse en **asesino**?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arreglando las feas faltas ortográficas que tenía.**

**Sinceramente no entiendo como este fic pudo tener reviews ._.**

**No, enserio, no me gusta la ortografía que tenía antes.**

**Gracias por sus reviews D:**


	4. Revenge

**Hola, disculpen por toodo el retraso x.x! pero, tuve algunos problemas con mi pc, y mi pc murio e.é y al morirse se eliminaron los capitulos ;_;! de verdad, disculpenme no lo hice con intencion D:! **

**OTRA COSA IMPORTANTE!**

**tuve que cambiar mi nombre, antes era SnowGiirl pero tuve un problema e.e **

**Muchas gracias a : Lavi-hime 4E -3, Keemi, Any-chan15, darisu-chan, Sin nombre D: literalmente sin nombre XD, Loky, snoogle goo, moonlighting uchiha y Aby The Cat ... Muchas gracias *-*! (Y disculpenme si escribi mal sus nicks x-x)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>evenge.

– Mhmm… La verdad no se donde podemos buscar… hemos recorrido los lugares principales de donde se encontraba la última vez la chica… el colegio y el parque, y no hay rastro de ella. – Resopló una molesta Kuchiki. – ¿Qué crees tu, Renji? –Preguntó.

– Tengo la mente en blanco al igual que tu Rukia. – Le dijo sin más y con un tono desinteresado.

–¡AAAH! – Gritó – ¡Esto es tan frustrante! – Expresó con rabia y frustración, además su compañero estaba en otro mundo.

– No grites como loca, Rukia. – Le regaño, asustado ante tal grito.

– ¿Han sabido algo de los últimos asesinatos, chicos? – Preguntó Matsumoto uniéndoseles a la conversación.

– No. – Respondió Renji. – Eso es lo más difícil que nos ha tocado investigar, ellos son demasiados inteligentes. – Suspiro molesto.

– Ya veo, Recuerdo que hay un caso que me marco en mis años de policía, fue realmente triste. – Dijo con tristeza.

–¿Qué sucedió, Rangiku-san? – Preguntó Renji.

– Creo que fue el asesinato de una mujer, pero había algo más, ya no lo recuerdo bien. – Respondió Matsumoto, tratando de recordar. – No lo sé, no me acuerdo, lo único que se, es que la pase muy mal, supongo que me dio tristeza.

– Ya veo… Espero encontrar a los asesinos… –Renji resoplo enojado.

– Asesinos… asesinos… –Susurro Rukia – ¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si los asesinos secuestraron a la niña? – Respondió Rukia con esa idea en la mente.

–¿Secuestraron? Acabas de decir "Asesinos" si fueron ellos, lo más que pudieron haber echo es matarla, Espero que no sea así… ¿Para que un "Asesino" querría secuestrar a una chica?

–¡No lo se Renji! Pero tengo un presentimiento… No lo sé, siento que puede ser eso. – Respondió Rukia.

– Tranquilos chicos, haremos lo que podamos. – Hablo Matsumoto.

**[.xx.]**

–¿Qué quieres Aizen? – Preguntó Hitsugaya dirigiéndose hacia el, quedando en frente.

– Hitsugaya… –Susurro Aizen – ¿Cumpliste con tu misión? – Preguntó de manera calmada.

– Si. La chica esta en la habitación. – Respondió secamente.

– Ya veo, ¿Cómo esta la niña, esta herida o algo?

– Si, Tiene una herida en el hombro y ahora una herida en la cabeza. – Respondió del mismo tono anterior.

–¿La causa? – Preguntó.

– Grimmjow. – Respondió sin más.

– Grimmjow… –Susurro. – Ese Grimmjow, no sabe cuando tiene que detenerse, esta bien, ahora, necesito que vayas a la ciudad y te encargues de este tipo. – Le señalo entregándole una fotografía.

Hitsugaya solo asintió y se retiro del lugar.

– Wow… Aizen… –Dijo Gin saliendo de la nada.

– Eres tan extraño Gin, siempre apareces de la nada. – Hablo Sousuke.

– En fin ¿Por qué decidiste secuestrar a la chica? Ni a mi me has dado las razones. – Hablo gin con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

– No te incumbe. – Respondió el.

–¡Eres tan cruel Aizen! – Le dijo el en tono de burla.

**[.xx.]**

Una chica de cabellos anaranjados caminaba alegremente por las calles de Karakura, dirigiéndose hacia un lugar en especial. Iba pensativa, pensando en cada una de las palabras que iba a decir. Cuando finalmente llego al lugar, toco la puerta la cual se abrió inmediatamente.

– ¿Qué necesitas…? – Susurró una niña. – ¡Oh! Pero si es Orihime-chan – Respondió la niña.

– ¡Yuzu-chan! – Exclamo feliz. – ¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó feliz.

– Muy bien ¡No te quedes en el frio! ¡Entra! –Le dijo la pequeña.

Ella entro encantada, le gustaba ese tipo de ambiente familiar.

– ¿Orihime-chan? – Pregunto una niña de pelo oscuro.

– ¡Karin-chan! ¡Hola! – Le saludo feliz.

– ¡Hola! ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Bueno… he venido a hablar con su padre y ustedes. – Respondió tratando de sonar tranquila.

– ¡VIEJO! – Gritó Karin. – ¡Orihime-chan esta aquí!

De un momento a otro sin que nadie se diese cuenta, el padre de las chicas ya estaba abrazando a la pelinaranja.

– ¡Mi otra hija! – Exclamó mientras seguía abrazando a Inoue.

– ¡Suéltala! – Le regaño, Karin, molesta, pegándole una patada y alejándola de la chica de orbes grises. Su padre podía ser muy acosador con las chicas.

– ¿Por qué eres tan cruel, Karin? – Le dijo el, haciendo su teatro.

– ¡Viejo pervertido! – Gritó nuevamente Karin. – ¿Por qué nos necesitabas, Orihime-chan? – Preguntó Karin.

– Bueno… –Susurro nerviosa viendo como las miradas eran dirigida hacia ella. – Ustedes… –Susurro nuevamente. – ¿Saben algo de Kurosaki-kun? – Preguntó mientras jugaba con sus manos debido a su nerviosismo.

Isshin Kurosaki, el padre de las niñas, cerró los ojos compresivamente, y agrego:

– No te preocupes, Orihime-chan, ese idiota se dignara a aparecer. – Respondió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Las pequeñas guardaron silencio, hablar de eso era doloroso.

– Lo sé… ¡Yo se que Kurosaki-kun volverá! – Sonrió ella. – No pierdan las esperanzas, Yo nunca las perderé. – Hablo positivamente.

– Nunca las perderemos. – Hablo Karin cortando su propio silencio.

– Es verdad, Onii-chan aparecerá. – Agrego Yuzu. – ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar? – Preguntó feliz.

– ¡Claro que si! – Exclamo la pelinaranja dirigiéndose a la cocina con las demás chicas.

– ¡Bien almorcemos todos! –Habló Isshin mientras se incorporaba a sus hijas y a la invitada – _¿Dónde diablos te has metido, hijo tonto? _–Pensó preocupado.

**[.xx.]**

Hinamori tenia la almohada empapada de tanto llorar, Estaba cansada, cansada de todo, Se sentía decepcionada, La verdad. Quería marcharse, y además de todo eso… ¡Tenia Hambre!

Además se sentía culpable, le había dicho al chico que lo odiaba ¡Al que le salvo la vida! Quería disculparse, se sentía demasiado mal.

Con un suspiro triste, tomo su celular y observo las fotografías, eso era lo único que la calmaba ¿Se habrán olvidado de ella? No, ella no creía eso. Miro las fotografías, algunas eran familiares y otras con sus amigas… ¡Los extrañaba tanto! ¿Por qué le sucedía esto a ella? Tenia miedo, lo que sucedió hace un rato no fue normal, además… ¿Por qué ese chico la odiaba? ¡Ella no le había echo nada! Podría intentar nuevamente lo de la ventana, pero… ¿Qué caso tenia? Quizás pasaría lo mismo, o algo peor.

Cerró sus ojos, Necesitaba dormir, Necesitaba olvidarse de todo por un rato, aunque sea un momento.

**[.xx.]**

Estaba escondido mirando a aquel hombre, Se veía como un tipo normal, Un típico empresario, El sujeto, iba caminando tranquilamente, sin sentir que alguien lo seguía. Cuando este, Cruzo a la siguiente calle, Hitsugaya sabia que era el momento de actuar, tenia la suerte de que aparte de que la calle estaba vacía, había un callejón, y el tipo, se había dirigido hacia el callejón para botar unos papeles en la basura que yacía en el interior de este.

Hitsugaya sonrió maliciosamente, el siempre trataba de esconder su lado "Asesino", Pero se sentía enojado, y esta era la mejor manera de desquitarse.

El tipo, se dio vuelta y vio que un adolescente lo estaba observando.

– Niño, ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó observando al chico, que ni se inmuto.

Hitsugaya no le respondió, sacó un cuchillo que tenia en el bolsillo y se lo enterró en la garganta. El tipo no pudo decirle nada, no podía respirar, ni nada. Toushiro, sabía que podía hacer que su muerte sea más rápida, pero al menos el tipo no podría gritar. Hitsugaya tomo al tipo que yacía en el suelo y lo arrojo al contenedor de basura. Se quedo observando como el sujeto tomaba con ambas manos su garganta, El, por su parte no sintió pena ni lastima por el.

– ¿Tus ultimas palabras? – Pregunto observándolo. – Lo siento… Olvide que no puedes hablar. – Hablo con sarcasmo. – Como sea, Me diste lastima, Adiós. – Con una sonrisa en la cara le enterró el cuchillo en el corazón, ya acabando con la vida de este.

Hitsugaya se quedo observando al tipo y se dio cuenta de algo. En el bolsillo de su camisa, había una fotografía, con cuidado, la tomó la fotografía era de el sujeto con unos niños, supuso que eran sus hijos. Se quedo mirando la fotografía ya manchada con sangre y cerro los ojos por un momento, Se sintió un poco culpable por haber echo eso, pero ya que, ya lo había echo. Lanzo la fotografía y se retiro del lugar guardando el cuchillo cuidadosamente en una bolsa, y se dirigió hacia su supuesto hogar.

**[.xx.]**

– Kurosaki Ichigo. – Hablo Aizen. – Cambio de planes.

– ¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó confundido.

– Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que ahora no tendrás que averiguar sobre Kuchiki Rukia. Lo que quiero decir, es que ahora trabajaras con ella. – Le respondió.

– ¿QUE? – Exclamo sorprendido. – Aun sigo sin entender.

– Te explicare solo una vez. – Hablo el. – Cuidadosamente, nosotros, Pudimos ponerte en un puesto de policía, Supimos hace un tiempo, de que la policía y el FBI tiene una alianza muy fuerte, La mayoría del tiempo, ella esta en la policía. – Agrego el. – Mañana debes ir a tu primer día de trabajo, obviamente de infiltrado, necesito no solamente que averigües de la muchacha, necesito que averigües todo lo que sucede ahí, Todo lo que están planeando en contra de nosotros… Además te aconsejo que empieces a acercarte más a ella.

– Ya veo… Pero… ¿Cómo ellos no saben que yo ni siquiera e terminado el colegio? – Preguntó.

– ¿Eso te preocupa? Ellos no saben por que te creamos un informe falso. – Respondió. – Espero que cumplas un buen trabajo, porque ya sabes que yo fui quien te **salvo **y quien te **ayudara**.

– Lo se perfectamente, Aizen. – Hablo el. –Hay otra cosa que me molesta…

– ¿Cuál? – Preguntó el.

– Que pasa… ¿Qué pasa si mi familia me ve? – Preguntó preocupado.

– No te preocupes por eso, pensamos en todo. Tu tendrás el trabajo de ordenar algunos informes solamente, tendrás información a todo lo que hablen ellos, Y tendrás tu propia oficina, lo de ser cuidadoso depende de ti. – Respondió.

– Esta bien, entiendo, ¿Me puedo retirar? – Preguntó.

– Claro, adiós. – Respondió el con una sonrisa.

Gin ichimaru, quien estaba escondido, cuando vio que el Kurosaki se había marchado, Se digno a hablar.

– Eres cruel Aizen ¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad a Hitsugaya y a Kurosaki? – Preguntó burlón.

– Nunca. – Sonrió. – Ellos son solamente piezas en mi juego, no son importantes. – Respondió.

Gin sonrió divertido, La verdad, Aizen era uno de los sujetos más crueles del mundo.

**[.xx.]**

Grimmjow estaba sentando en el sillón sin hacer nada y aburrido. ¿Por qué Hitsugaya siempre se entrometía en sus planes? Lo detestaba, Detestaba que siempre arruinara todo lo que hacia. Grimmjow se había dado cuenta de que hacerle daño a esa chica, le molestaba y mucho a Hitsugaya. Si… esa seria la mejor forma de vengarse de esa molestia. Además si le hacia daño a la chica, le hacia daño a Hitsugaya, ¿Seria matar dos pájaros de un tiro, No?

– _Veamos quien ríe al final, Toshiro._ – Pensó divertido y levantándose del sillón, para empezar a cumplir su plan.

**[.xx.]**

Hinamori yacía acostada en la cama, mirando a un punto fijo en la pared, se había despertado de una pesadilla horrible en donde a ella la asesinaban, ¿Le estarán prediciendo su futuro? Negó con la cabeza, no tenia que pensar en eso. Aún sentía hambre, pero no podía hacer nada. El ruido de la puerta la alertó y para su mala suerte… era el.

– Hey, Niña. – Hablo Grimmjow. – ¿Tienes Hambre? – Preguntó con una bandeja en la mano.

Hinamori lo observo por un momento y asintió levemente. Aún recordaba los hechos pasados.

Grimmjow le dejo la bandeja en la mano y se retiro, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Hinamori miro la bandeja, era una ensalada con un vaso de jugo. La observo con cuidado y se dispuso a comer la ensalada, no sabia nada de mal y además tenia hambre. Cuando por fin termino de comer, bebió el jugo. Cuidadosamente dejo la bandeja en la repisa y se volvió a recostar.

De un momento a otro se empezó a sentir mareada, y sentía que subía la temperatura, No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Grimmjow estaba divertido observándola.

– ¿Quieres divertirte conmigo? – Preguntó gracioso.

Hinamori se sentía enferma y no se dio cuenta cuando Grimmjow estaba encima de ella.

Grimmjow no le apetecía estar con la chica, pero tenia ganas de pasar un buen rato con ella, rápidamente le abrió la camisa que Toushiro le había puesto y empezó a morderle el cuello.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, se sentía mal y en su mente sabia que algo andaba mal, la verdad, ahora pensaba todo más lento, Supuso que Grimmjow había vertido algo sobre la comida o el jugo. Con todas sus fuerzas pudo alejarlo un poco y llego al borde de la cama, pero el, de un movimiento rápido, la tomo del cabello y la atrajo nuevamente.

– Linda, No te escaparas de lo que haremos ahora. – Le dijo burlonamente.

Grimmjow siguió con su recorrido mordiéndole el cuello y bajando lentamente, El solo escuchaba que la chica jadeaba por el calor de su cuerpo debido a la droga que había introducido. Le saco el sujetador de golpe y se quejo.

– Las prefiero más grandes, pero supongo que están bien. – Habló.

Hinamori ya no sabia que esperar, ya no recordaba quien era ella, que estaba sucediendo, no sentía su cuerpo, sentía su cuerpo arder, pero aún así… su subconsciente le alertaba que algo malo le estaba sucediendo, Tenia miedo, ahora… vendría lo peor.

**[.xx.]**

Llego enojado y cansado a la casa, Quería descansar y dormir un rato, pero un ruido "extraño" lo alerto, y curiosamente venían de la habitación de Hinamori. Lentamente llego hacia la puerta que estaba casi abierta, y quedo sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios hacían esos dos? Pero pronto se dio cuenta de un detalle y muy importante. La chica estaba llorando, eso significaba que Grimmjow… ¿Estaba abusando de ella? Esto era el colmo. Ya basta de contenerse, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Lentamente y silenciosamente apuntó con la pistola que no quiso utilizar cuando mato a aquel hombre, le apunto cuidadosamente y apretó el gatillo.

Grimmjow rápidamente dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y sintió un ardor horrible en uno de sus brazos. Miro hacia la puerta y no había nadie.

-Estoy aquí. – Hablo Toushiro.

Grimmjow se dio vuelta y sintió que Hitsugaya le propinaba un golpe en el rostro. Con rapidez le disparo en el estomago.

Hitsugaya tomo a Grimmjow del cuello, Ya estaba cansado de el.

-Estoy cansado de ti Grimmjow. – Hablo con furia. – Es hora de terminar esto de una vez por todas. – Le miro con odio, Grimmjow estaba casi inconsciente, estaba claramente fuera de batalla y sintió lastima por el. – Agh, Maldigo que a veces sea tan estúpido. – Lo soltó. – Vete. – Le ordeno.

Grimmjow no dijo nada, Sabia que no podía contra el, ahora necesitaba saturar las heridas. Con todas sus fuerzas se retiro del lugar, pronto… se vengaría de el.

Hitsugaya observo un tiempo la puerta, y pronto se digno a mirar a la chica.

Se acerco a ella, y se puso un poco nervioso, verla así, no tenia nada puesto en la parte del torso. Además se dio cuenta de algo esencial, la chica jadeaba demasiado, con una mano le toco la frente y se dio cuenta de que la niña tenia fiebre, y mucha. Desvió la mirada hacia una bandeja con un plato vacio y un jugo casi terminado, tomo con sus manos el jugo y observo el vaso, y claro, se dio cuenta de que al final del vaso, había una sustancia, alguna droga extraña.

Hitsugaya estaba realmente preocupado, Sentía miedo del daño físico y sicológico que a tenido Hinamori. Fue a buscar un paño húmedo y se lo puso en la frente, para intentar bajarle la fiebre.

Esta vez, debía salvarle la vida si o si, intentaría cualquier cosa, para salvarle la vida.

**[.xx.]**

– Estoy tan aburrida, Renji. – Hablo Rukia. – ¡Ni siquiera dibujar a Chappy, me quita el aburrimiento! – Exclamo.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te baile? – Preguntó sarcástico.

– Renji, eres tan molesto a veces. – Le regaño mientras fruncía el ceño. – Como sea, iré a hablarle a Rangiku, eres muy molesto. – Se retiro hacia donde la Rubia.

– Rangiku. – Hablo. – ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó.

–¡Oh! Kuchiki, Bueno estoy revisando unos expedientes de algunos asesinatos. – Respondió.

–¿Asesinatos? – Preguntó. – Aproximadamente… ¿De que año?

– mmm… de hace… como tres años atrás o más. – Respondió. – Me dio la curiosidad, hace años atrás, se había registrado menos asesinatos, pero de un momento incrementaron misteriosamente.

– Que extraño, la verdad, es muy extraño… ¿Por qué solamente suceden en Karakura?

– Kuchiki, yo me pregunto lo mismo… ¿Por qué aquí? Lo peor… son tan cuidadosos los implicados…

– Si, Me preocupa, los odio. – Respondió Kuchiki molesta. - ¿Por qué acaban con la vida de las personas? ¡Son detestables!

– Te entiendo perfectamente… Lo peor, es que asesinan a mujeres y niños. – Respondió Triste. – Yo se que podremos capturarlos, no te preocupes.

– Claro que si. – Sonrió.

– ¿Disculpen? – Habló una voz.

– ¡Tu! – Exclamo Kuchiki. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sorprendida

– Hola Rukia… - Respondió Ichigo que había llegado silenciosamente al lugar. – Bueno… ¿Qué hago aquí? Esa respuesta es fácil de responder, mañana trabajare aquí. ¿No te avisaron?

– S-Si… ¡Pero no creía que fueras tu! – Exclamo nuevamente.

– ¿Se conocen? – Preguntó Matsumoto

– Si… –Dijeron al unísono.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer este fic D: la verdad no lo revise muy bien asi que disculpenme si hay faltas de ortografia! <strong>

**Hasta la proxima ~**


	5. Apologize

Tantos siglos sin haber actualizado este fic xD! lo siento, pero actualizaré mas seguido, muchas gracias especialmente a: **darisu-chan, Darkness . Amaya , Any-chan15,CriistY. mOOn , snoogle-goo, moonligthing uchiha, MikoBicho-chan y LadyDy**

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Y lo se... yo tambien odio a Grimmjow xD. [Al menos en este fic, En verdad no lo odio T-T]

**PD: moonligthing uchiha:** Gracias! Animate a subir un fic :) Espero que se te de el tiempo y que puedas escribir y realizarte aquí en fanfiction :] veras que será divertido darte un tiempo para escribir y publicar :D! cuidate!

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>5<span>. A**pologize.

— _¿Que Haces, Hija? — Le preguntó la madre a su hija._

—_Ehm… Cuando fui a comprar unas cosas, escuche a la gente hablar sobre unos asesinatos y estoy investigando que había sucedido. Al parecer hubo un asesinato de tres mujeres y un hombre, La verdad es una pena. No sé quien puede ser tan cruel para arrebatarles la vida a esas personas. —Respondió la niña._

—_Yo también escuche sobre eso, dicen que los asesinaron de maneras horribles. — Respondió triste. — Es una lastima…_

Se despertó de golpe, Había soñado la vez cuando le dijo a su madre sobre unos asesinatos.

Se quedo pensativa por un rato. Hasta que un horrible dolor de cabeza la ataco. Se tomo la cabeza con las dos manos.

—Quédate quieta, acuéstate con cuidado. — Le dijo Hitsugaya observándola cuidadosamente.

— ¿Q-Que… paso? – Preguntó confundida. — El… el… — Susurró asustada recordando todo lo que había sucedido.

—No, no te hizo nada. —Respondió casi por instinto. — Llegue a tiempo.

Hinamori se acostó lentamente y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la pared. Ahora todo cambiaria. Pequeños flashbacks venían a su mente, lo que había sucedido hace unas horas atrás. Recordó que escucho un fuerte ruido, y después de eso ya no recordaba más. Le alegraba un montón que Grimmjow no hubiera abusado de ella. Pero el susto se lo llevó, y es algo que no se lo iba a quitar de por vida.

—Oye. — Momo escuchó que el chico le había hablado. — Ten. — Hinamori lo observó y vio que el tenia una mochila.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó curiosa observando la mochila.

—Cosas. — Le dijo simplemente. — Cosas para ti, cosas… de mujeres. — Respondió nervioso.

Hinamori suprimió una carcajada, verlo así de nervioso era algo lindo de contemplar.

—Gracias. — Dijo Hinamori. — La verdad, te lo agradezco.

—De nada. — Respondió. — Bueno te dejo descansar. —Indicó el, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. —Por cierto… ¿Te sientes mejor? — Le preguntó.

—Si, Gracias. — Respondió.

—En media hora más, te vendré a buscar. Me indicaron que debía cambiarte de habitación. — Con estas palabras, Hitsugaya se retiro del lugar, Dejando a Momo un tanto sorprendida y confundida. Pronto recordó la mochila que el le había entregado.

En la mochila había cosas necesarias para cualquier persona normal y cosas para mujeres. Estaba más tranquila, al menos podría tener ropa normal, y irse de la habitación que le traía malos recuerdos.

...

—¡EJEM! — Rangiku expresó tosiendo tratando de "Interrumpir" el momento "Romántico" entre los dos, la verdad llevaban así más de cinco minutos ¡Estaba ya aburrida!

Desviaron la mirada nerviosamente, eso había sido extraño. ¿Por qué se habían quedado observando? Eso estaba bien… ¿Pero por tanto tiempo? Eso era raro.

—Entonces… —Habló Rukia. — ¿Cuándo empiezas? — Preguntó.

—Mañana. —Respondió. —Me alegra trabajar contigo, Rukia. — Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Supongo que a mi igual, siempre estaré agradecida con el sujeto que me salvo la vida. — Indicó ella.

— ¿Te salvó la vida? —Preguntó Renji.

—¡Maldición, Renji! —Expresó la Kuchiki. — ¿Por qué apareciste de la nada? —Preguntó molesta.

— ¡Ni que estuviera interrumpiendo el momento romántico! ¡Si eso ya lo tuvieron! — Respondió enojado, y claro, con cierta gracia en su voz. Rangiku, le había echo señas para que observara el momento que había tenido Rukia e Ichigo.

Los dos, Rukia e Ichigo, se sonrojaron como locos. Y agregaron al mismo tiempo:

— ¡No hubo momento Romántico! — Dijeron al unísono.

— ¡No me copies! — Dijeron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Cabeza de zanahoria! — Se burló la Kuchiki, con cierta molestia, Odiaba que le copiaran.

— ¡Enana! — Respondió el, también molesto. ¿Por qué demonios lo molestaban con su cabello?

—Ya, ya… el matrimonio puede pelear afuera ¿Si? — Habló Rangiku, burlándose de los dos.

— ¡No estamos casados! — Hablaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

—Son el uno para el otro. — Matsumoto dijo en tono burlón. — ¡Si hasta hablan al mismo tiempo! – Expresó con una carcajada. — Que lindos.

— ¡Silencio! — Habló Hisagi incorporándose. — ¡Dios! ¡Ustedes gritan y estoy con resaca! ¡Cállense! — Gritó Shuhei.

—Shuhei, tu estas gritando ahora. – Habló Rangiku. — Shuhei el es Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki el es Shuhei Hisagi. — Rangiku los presentó.

—Un gusto. — Dijeron estrechándose la mano.

—El, mañana trabajara con nosotros, ya sabes… es nuevo. — Dijo Matsumoto mientras sonreía. — Mañana te explicare las cosas básicas, y la información de cómo trabajamos aquí. — Indicó.

—Esta bien, por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó Ichigo.

—Rangiku Matsumoto. — Respondió Feliz.

— ¿Matsumoto…? — Habló poniéndose pálido.

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Rukia preocupada. — Te pusiste pálido.

—No… no, estoy bien. — Respondió nervioso. — No te preocupes, es un gusto Rangiku-san.

—El gusto es mío.

—Y yo soy Renji Abarai. ¿A alguien le importa? — Intervino en tono sarcástico. ¡Se habían olvidado que el seguía ahí!

—A nadie le importa. — Expreso sin más la Kuchiki. — Ichigo el es Renji. Renji el es Ichigo. — Los presentó.

—Un gusto… ehm… supongo. — Se estrecharon los dos la mano.

—Bueno. — Habló Ichigo. — Tengo cosas que hacer, Cuídense, mañana nos vemos. — Ichigo se despidió y se retiró del lugar.

—Me cae bien. — Habló Rangiku. — Es guapo ¿Verdad Rukia? — Le preguntó de manera burlesca dándole un codazo.

— ¡Yo no se! – Expresó avergonzada. — ¡No me molestes! — Respondió nerviosa, ¿Enserio Rangiku? ¡Claro que lo encontraba guapo! Aun con su cabeza de zanahoria ¡El sigue siendo guapo! Además, el le salvo la vida. Se sintió como una "Damisela en apuros" aunque de una manera muy extraña. Pero aún así, por poco tiempo ella lo vio como su héroe.

Los que estaban presentes en ese momento, soltaron una carcajada, Ese espectáculo era lindo de apreciar, Hace tiempo que a Rukia no se le veía tan feliz.

...

— ¿Estas lista? — Preguntó el ya en la habitación de la chica, Le hizo un ademan con la mano cuando ella asintió.

Hinamori se sentía realmente extraña. Era la primera vez que se retiraba de la habitación. Quería ver el exterior. Y esperaba que la habitación nueva fuera mejor. Cuando ya habían salido de la habitación observo con cuidado el camino. Lo primero que observo es que iban por un pasillo, después de eso, estaba el comedor y vio a un chico con cabello anaranjado. La verdad, el estaba comiendo y viendo la televisión. También observo que Hitsugaya ni siquiera se digno a mirar al chico. ¿Acaso no eran amigos? Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio que el chico de cabello naranjo le sonreía. El no se veía malo, más bien se veía muy amigable. Hinamori tímidamente le devolvió la sonrisa. De un momento a otro Hitsugaya habló.

—Aquí es. — El le señaló una habitación. — Entra. — Le ordenó abriendo puerta de la habitación.

Hinamori asintió levemente y entro hacia la habitación. La verdad se alegro demasiado. La habitación era claramente más bonita que la otra. Era casi como una habitación normal. También noto que en la habitación había un baño. Eso era más genial aún. ¡Espera! ¿Por qué tan "Lujosa" habitación? De seguro había algún inconveniente…

—Mi habitación esta al lado. — Habló Hitsugaya. — Ahora, no tendrás **ninguna** oportunidad de escapar. — Espetó. — Ni tampoco te recomiendo escapar.

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Esta bien — Susurró molesta. — ¡Tampoco intentaría escapar otra vez! — Resopló enojada. _— Soy una mentirosa _— Pensó ella, claro, ella también era obstinada. De seguro intentaría escapar otra vez.

—Eres mala mintiendo. — Respondió el. — Te dejo sola. Vendré después a dejarte comida. — Agregó el, retirándose del lugar.

—_Me descubrió. ¿Por qué nadie me cree cuando miento? ¡Siempre me pasa lo mismo! —_Pensó molesta. —Mejor me doy un baño, Quiero olvidarme de todo por un rato. — Se dijo a si misma, dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Hinamori llego al baño y se saco su ropa y se metió en la bañera. Se sentía un tanto nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaba si tenían cámaras? ¿Qué pasaba si alguien estaba escondido espiándola? Se sentía nerviosa e paranoica. Finalmente abrió la llave, y se relajo cuando el agua limpia toco su cuerpo, con cuidado fue limpiándose la sangre que tenia y después se lavó el cabello. De un momento a otro pequeños Flashbacks aparecieron en su mente.

_— ¿Quieres divertirte conmigo? — Preguntó gracioso._

_—Linda, No te escaparas de lo que haremos ahora. — Hablo Grimmjow burlonamente._

_—Las prefiero más grandes, pero supongo que están bien._

Momo no recordaba eso, Esos recuerdos realmente le afectaron. Sentía que las lágrimas se filtraban con el agua. Tenía miedo. Cuando finalmente termino de ducharse, se dirigió hacia su habitación y se puso una ropa que había en el bolso. La ropa era simple, más bien era una ropa deportiva, le gustaba. Era bastante cómoda para ella.

Se recostó en la cama. Y se quedo pensativa un momento. ¿Cómo podría escapar? ¿Habría alguna forma? Resoplo molesta. Sentía su cerebro seco de ideas. El sonido de la puerta alerto sus sentidos.

—Te traje comida. — Habló Hitsugaya con una bandeja en la mano.

Hinamori no dijo ni una sola palabra y tomó la bandeja y la dejo en su mesita de noche.

— ¿Estabas llorando? —Preguntó el mirándola fijamente, Momo tenia los ojos rojos. No sabia la razón de porque le interesaba tanto si lloraba o no.

—No. – Respondió con una sonrisa. — La verdad… me entró jabón en los ojos. — Mintió. Si, ella había llorado por que estaba cansada, cansada de esta situación.

—Eres tan mala mintiendo. – Suspiró. — ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó serio, no le creía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Yo… — Murmuró. — Nada, solamente recordé algunas cosas, nada importante, te lo aseguro. — Respondió sinceramente, por que era verdad que había recordado algo.

— ¿Lo de Grimmjow? — Preguntó el. — El no te hará nada, te lo aseguro. —Afirmó. Le preocupaba un poco que Hinamori estuviera triste por eso, y claro, también lo entendía. Momo había sufrido mucho en su estadía en el lugar. Grimmjow, además, era muy obstinado. Aunque el no entendía realmente por que Grimmjow odiaba tanto a Momo para hacerle tanto daño.

—¡Como sabes tu! — Exclamó asustada. — ¡No sabes nada!

—Estoy seguro que no te hará nada, Hinamori. — Respondió el. — Ahora come. — Le ordenó, camino hacia la puerta, pero sintió que ella le tomaba el brazo.

—Espera. — Titubeó nerviosa. — Por favor, espera un poco. — Le pidió.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó deteniendo su paso. — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No… —Susurró ella. — Lo que te quería decir es… —Cortó sus palabras, a ella le costaba expresarse, le costaba decir lo que sentía o lo que necesitaba.

— ¿es…? — Habló impaciente. — Hinamori, no tengo todo el día. — Dijo molesto.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname! — Respondió. — ¡Perdóname por todo...!

— ¿Por qué demonios te disculpas? — Preguntó confundido. — _Eres bastante rara, Hinamori. _— Pensó el. La verdad, la chica era extraña para el. Además que era pésima para mentir. Algo que a el le daba bastante gracia.

—Por decirte que te odiaba. — susurró. — No te odio, debería de agradecerte. Me salvaste la vida muchas veces, aunque claro… soy tu responsabilidad… pero… realmente estoy agradecida. — Respondió con sinceridad.

— ¿Eso? — Preguntó. — No te preocupes lo había olvidado. — Habló tratando de esconder su asombro. ¡Claro que el no lo había olvidado! ¡La chica le había dicho que lo odiaba! La verdad, no se consideraba un tipo rencoroso, pero las palabras de Momo le habían afectado. Pero se sentía increíblemente agradecido de que Hinamori se había disculpado. —Ahora come. — él ordenó nuevamente.

—Pero… — dio un susurro triste. — ¿Me perdonas? —Preguntó preocupada.

— ¡Si! ¡Si! — Respondió incomodo. — Si te perdono. Ahora… ¿Podrías dejarme ir? — Preguntó molesto aún viendo que ella le seguía agarrando el brazo.

—Yo… ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó sonrojada. — Gracias… ¡Gracias por todo! — Le agradeció.

—Hinamori… ¿Podrías dejar de agradecerme y disculparte? — Pidió molesto, la verdad Hinamori en lo poco que se conocían ya había dicho demasiadas veces "Gracias".

—Si...yo lo sie… — Cortó sus palabras para darse cuenta de que iba a volver a repetir "Lo siento" — Si, ya entendí. — Respondió feliz.

—Esta bien. — Le dijo. — mhm… Que genial hoy va a haber una tormenta.

— ¿Tor-Tormenta? — Preguntó asustada, odiaba las tormentas, por que en las tormentas había truenos… ¡Eso la atemorizaba! — ¿Estas seguro? —Preguntó mucho más asustada.

—Claro que si. — Respondió. — En fin, Me voy, adiós. — Habló el retirándose del lugar dejando a una Hinamori muy asustada. Al parecer, hoy seria un día muy largo.

….

La noche había caído, y Hinamori estaba asustada. Ya había empezado a llover fuertemente, y tenía miedo. De un momento a otro retumbo un sonido de un trueno. Ella grito.

—_Tranquila… tranquila… — _Se dijo a si misma. — _No… no es nada… tranquila —_ Se dijo nuevamente.

Hitsugaya se alerto. Había escuchado el grito de la chica ¿Acaso Grimmjow…? No, imposible, no podía ser. Se levanto perezosamente de su cama y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la chica. Estaba cansado, estaba cansado de ser niñero. Entro a la habitación y se quedo perplejo a lo que vio.

— ¿Hinamori? — Preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí, bueno, gracias por leer y disculpen la demora x.x! Bueno, eso sería, cuídense y gracias por todo ^^<strong>


	6. First Day

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora, el fandom de Fairy Tail y Naruto me han absorbido completamente, creo que tengo algo abandonado a Bleach, y me siento mal por eso D:, segundo, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas :)**

**¡Y eso! A leer ~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bleach no me pertenece.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>irst** D**ay

Estaba aún tratando de conciliar el sueño. Mañana… mañana… ¡Su primer día de trabajo! Con… con ella. No sabia la razón por la cual se sentía nervioso, ya había hablado con ella… entonces… ¿Qué le sucedía? No lo entendía… ¿Quizás es por sus compañeros de trabajo? No… no podía ser eso. Aveces, el mismo se encontraba estúpido, además por alguna razón en especial, la chica se le hacia conocida. ¿Pero de donde? El sonido de un trueno, le cortó sus pensamientos de golpe.

—Malditos truenos —murmuró enojado, quería dormir… ¿Pero como? ¡Si los truenos resonaban en la habitación!—. ¡Maldita sea, Ichigo, duérmete! —musitó un poco más fuerte.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando la razón del porque se había unido a Aizen. Si, era una buena razón. Dejó de pensar en eso, realmente pensar "Aquello" le quitaba los buenos ánimos.

Con el pensamiento en pie, sobre su primer día de trabajo… y en **ella** y todas las cosas que tenía que averiguar se quedo por fin dormido, aún con una tormenta en el exterior.

…**.**

Rukia se encontraba en su habitación, había terminado de cenar con su Nii-sama, aunque claro, cenaron a altas horas de la noche, ya que Byakuya tenía importantes asuntos que tratar y ella lo esperó.

¡Amaba tanto a su hermano! Era la persona que la salvó. Y ella estaría agradecida toda su vida, él realmente era una buena persona.

Una sonrisa inconsciente se marcó en sus labios, le recordaba esos días… esos días felices. Pronto la sonrisa se desapareció, aveces se preguntaba como seria todo si ellos estuvieran ahí, con ella. También muchas veces se arrepintió de no aprovechar lo que tenia, y ahora que los había perdido, recién, apreciaba cuan importante eran ellos.

Nunca se entendió a si misma, aveces podía estar feliz y otras veces triste. La mayoría de las veces lo ocultaba, pero siempre su Nii-sama la descubría. Muchas veces, se encontró egoísta, porqué ella no se daba cuenta del dolor que había pasado su hermano también.

Suspiró molesta y se recostó en su habitación, recordó, además, sobre el asuntito de mañana, con él… con ese fresita molesto. Ese fresita molesto que le sacaba sonrisas a ella, claro, obviamente cuando nadie estaba presente, ella se acordaba de él, y de sus palabras. ¿Qué tenia él? No lo sabia, era distinto, a todos… era… especial, especial para ella.

— ¿Especial para mi? —habló en voz alta—. No… —susurró sonrojada al comprender las palabras que había utilizado—. Maldito fresita, cabeza de zanahoria—murmuró, ahora, enojada, debido a que por pensar en él, ella se había sonrojado—. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, imbécil? —suspiró frustrada, poniéndose la almohada en la cara. Pronto esos pensamientos "molestos" para ella, se borraron de su mente, y se quedo dormida con una almohada en su cara.

…**.**

— ¿Hinamori? —preguntó nuevamente preocupado por lo que veían sus ojos. – ¿Qué haces ahí? – Preguntó confundido.

Hitsugaya… kun… —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras estaba escondida debajo de su cama—. Las tormentas… las tormentas… ¡Odio las tormentas! —dijo sollozando, odiaba las tormentas, le daban un miedo atroz, y más el sonido de los truenos—. Yo… ¡aahahaaa! —gritó nuevamente cuando el sonido de un trueno retumbo en la habitación.

Hitsugaya se sentía terriblemente mal, verla así le causaba una extraña sensación en el pecho, Momo se veía realmente mal, se tomaba la cabeza con las dos manos. Necesitaba hacer algo para calmarla.

—Oye… —habló dirigiéndose hacia ella y acercándose cada vez más a la cama—. Sale de ahí, tonta —expresó él, reprimiendo una risita. ¿Cómo es que se escondió por una tormenta? ¡Eso era ridículamente… tierno! Si, la verdad era tierna, parecía una niña pequeña.

— ¡No quiero! —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. Se había dado cuenta de que él se quería reír de ella ¿Qué se creía él? ¡Ella le tenia miedo a las tormentas! —. Vete de aquí, Hitsugaya-kun —Habló molesta.

—No seas tonta, Hinamori —Respondió irritado, sí… la paciencia a Toushiro Hitsugaya se le acababa en un dos por tres—. Ven, sale de ahí —le ordenó.

—No quiero… —susurró con tristeza, tenia miedo—. Tengo miedo… —sollozó.

Hitsugaya suspiró con aires de culpabilidad, se sintió culpable de que ella ahora estaba triste debido al tono enfadado que había utilizado.

—Ya, lo siento —suspiró ya más tranquilo—. Sale de ahí, te prometo que estarás mejor aquí que allá debajo de la cama —le aconsejó con un tono más comprensivo.

Hinamori lo pensó por un momento, era verdad, era mejor estar allá, que debajo de la cama, donde quizás haya arañas o algo por estilo. Se levanto lentamente, quedando enfrente de Hitsugaya, quien la miraba comprensivamente.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó Hitsugaya, tratando de controlar su temperamento, en ese momento, solo quería dormir—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —interrogó.

—No… —murmuró Momo mientras se frotaba sus ojitos cafés—. Tengo miedo y aunque saliera de ahí, no significa que se me quitara el miedo, Hitsugaya-kun.

Hitsugaya estaba a punto de regañarla. ¡Por que tenia que ser tan difícil! ¿Por qué lo molestaba cuando él tenía sueño? ¡Estaba cansado! Pero de pronto otro trueno resonó en la habitación, haciendo que Hinamori se aferrara a él, abrazándolo y pillándolo desprevenido. Se quedo en shock. ¿Hinamori lo estaba abrazando? Hinamori se escondió en su pecho, respirando agitadamente.

—Hina…mori —murmuró nervioso ante "inesperada" acción de parte de ella.

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó debido a tal bochornoso acto de parte de ella—. De verdad lo siento —musitó sonrojada separándose de él.

—Acuéstate —respondió él empujándola levemente por la espalda hacia la cama, Hinamori iba a expresar algo —de seguro iba a reclamarle—, pero él habló antes que ella—. Dormiremos juntos.

— ¡Que! —exclamó sorprendida y sonrojada ¿Ella…dormir… con el… los dos… juntos?

—Agh, Hinamori no me reclames— Habló él con tono cansado—. Vamos a dormir, para que no estés sola y no grites cuando haiga un trueno—respondió—. Ahora… ¿Podemos dormir? —interrogó cansado.

—E-Esta bien—musitó nerviosa mientras se acostaba en la cama, junto a él—. Buenas… buenas noches, Hitsugaya-kun.

–Si, buenas noches —respondió—. No mojes la cama —se burló de ella, ella le empezó a reclamar debido a su burla, y Hitsugaya sonrió con una sonrisa burlesca. Claro, estaban acostados entre las sabanas, pero a una distancia considerable.

….

Rukia iba en camino hacia el trabajo, se sentía tan cansada, no entendía la razón. Había dormido bien, pero aun no entendía como su trabajo podía consumirle todas sus energías. Llegó pesadamente a la oficina encontrándose con Renji en la entrada.

—Buenos días, Renji —trató de ocultar su tono "cansado" cosa que no le funcionó con su mejor amigo—. ¿Qué me miras? —preguntó interrogante.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Rukia? —preguntó, exigiéndole una respuesta. Se preocupaba de la salud de su mejor amiga.

— ¿A mi? —preguntó—. A mi no me pasa nada Renji, solo estoy un poco cansada— respondió sinceramente.

—Bien… —resopló comprensivamente—. Entremos, estamos como idiotas aquí afuera —indicó, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, junto a Rukia.

— ¡Chicos! —exclamó una feliz Matsumoto—. ¡Los estaba esperando! —les dijo a los dos.

— ¿Y por qué? —preguntó Rukia expectante.

—Pues… ¡hoy es el primer día de Ichigo! —dijo con ojitos de estrellita—. ¿No estas feliz… Kuchiki? —le preguntó pícaramente, haciendo que Rukia se le formara un sonrojo que fue notable para los dos presentes.

— ¡No me molestes con ese fresita, Rangiku! —respondió, sonrojada y enojada, ante tal burla que le hacia Matsumoto—. ¿Qué me importa ese fresita? —preguntó enojada.

—Tsk… Todos sabemos que sientes algo por ese cabeza de zanahoria, Rukia. Todos lo notamos —habló Renji de lo más normal, haciendo que la pequeña Rukia se sonrojara y su enojo se acentuara mucho más—. ¿Por qué tan roja, Rukia? —le preguntó burlonamente.

— ¡Dejen de molestarme, idiotas! —gritó, ya perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡No se burlen de mí! —exclamó sonrojada.

—Hablando del rey de roma… —murmuró Renji viendo como Ichigo había llegado al lugar—. Mira Rukia, tú amigo —le señalo el pelirrojo a Rukia, ya que había llegado el "Rey de Roma".

— ¿Rey de roma? —preguntó Ichigo confundido—. ¿De que están hablando? —pidió explicaciones, le resultaba bastante extraño que lo llamaran de esa forma. Cuando iba a pedir más explicaciones un grito lo desconcertó; y claro, era de cierta personita.

— ¡NADA, ICHIGO, NADA! —le gritó en plena cara al pelinaranja, aun con su rubor en las mejillas—. Emm… supongo que disculpa por el gritó que pegué —se disculpo al ver la cara de un "confundido" Ichigo—. ¿Emocionado en tú primer día? —preguntó tratando de calmarse.

—Emm… si… supongo —preguntó nervioso ante tal actitud de parte de la pelinegra—. Estoy emocionado de trabajar con ustedes —respondió sinceramente.

—Pues, para nosotros es un honor, Ichigo —Matsumoto habló efusivamente—. ¡Tienes un informe de trabajo excelente!

— _¿Informe excelente? Informe falso, querrás decir. Me siento un mentiroso_—pensó nervioso ante tal comentario de parte de la rubia.

—Ichigo—le llamó Rukia—. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó preocupada ante el silencio de kurosaki.

— ¿Huh? No, no es nada… —mintió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo—. Mhmm… Rukia… —nombró a la chica, cosa que ella lo miró de frente—. ¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó expectante.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso! —exclamó ella—. Eso te lo debe explicar Rangiku —señaló—. Ya que tú trabajaras aquí, en la policía, pero yo soy del FBI. Aunque paso la mayoría del tiempo aquí, debido a que en este lugar tengo todos los expedientes—explicó detalladamente, mientras pensaba en cada una de las palabras que debía utilizar.

—Kuchiki tiene razón, Ichigo —se involucró Rangiku a la conversación—. Bueno, ¿Estas preparado mi querido Ichigo? —preguntó emocionada—. ¿Estas listo… para conocer tú súper-genial oficina? —preguntó nuevamente viendo como el peli-naranjo asentía levemente.

—Rangiku-san, no exageres —se entrometió esta vez Renji que se había quedado en silencio viendo y escuchando la conversación de los otros presentes—. Es una oficina normal, Ichigo, no te emociones.

— ¡Renji! —gritó la rubia, enfadada debido al comentario utilizado por el peli-rojo—. ¡No le arruines las esperanzas a Ichigo! —espetó enojada.

— ¡Yo solo digo la verdad! —se defendió—. ¿Acaso querías mentirle? —preguntó expectante —. ¡Es una oficina de pacotilla!

La rubia iba a regañarlo por contradecirla, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle muy especial. ¡Ichigo y Rukia no estaban!

— ¿Dónde están? —preguntó confundida e ansiosa—. De seguro se fueron a la oficina a hacer cochinadas —habló en tono burlesco.

— ¡No digas eso! —Renji respondió nervioso debido al comentario utilizado. ¡Rukia e Ichigo! ¿Haciendo eso? ¡Como se le ocurría! —. De seguro Rukia se le adelanto a mostrarle la oficina.

— ¡Si! ¡cierto! —Rangiku hablo en un tono alto, claro, ella parloteando y el pobre chico estaba esperando a que ella le mostrara la oficina.

…**.**

Los dos iban caminando por un pasillo más al interior del cuartel de policía. Y claro, Renji había dado en el clavo esta vez, se habían retirado del lugar viendo como Matsumoto y Abarai peleaban y discutían.

Rukia se había sentido mal por el "Chico nuevo" Quizás la venía con todas las ganas de poder trabajar y ella, Rangiku, estaba perdiendo el tiempo debatiendo con Renji. Por eso, ella le hizo una seña para que él la siguiera, y bueno iban en camino hacia la nueva oficina de él Kurosaki.

Ichigo se sentía nervioso, más ante el comentario de su nueva compañera, sobre su informe. Pero bueno, las órdenes se cumplen siempre si uno quiere cumplir su objetivo. Por eso el debía hacerle caso en todo Aizen, por que Aizen le prometió algo que nunca nadie le había prometido. Ese "algo" era la razón por la cual se había unido a Aizen y ese "algo" era lo que más anhelaba conseguir… y bueno Aizen se lo podía conseguir si el cumplía todas sus ordenes. La voz de la pelinegra interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Ichigo, aquí es —señaló mostrándole una puerta—. Entremos —espetó la Kuchiki, girando la perilla de la puerta.

La oficina era simple. Un escritorio, un cajón con algunos archivos en su interior, y una ventana hacia el exterior.

—Es perfecta —Ichigo respondió con una sonrisa—. Es perfecta para mí, no me incomoda ni nada.

—Me alegra que te guste, aunque ya sabes… no es la gran cosa, es muy simple, él idiota de Renji tenia razón.

— ¿Eh? Pues, a mi me gusto—respondió—. No te preocupes por eso, la oficina es totalmente perfecta.

—Llamaré a Rangiku para que te explique tú primera labor aquí —Rukia habló mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina.

Ichigo no respondió. Se quedo hipnotizado mientras miraba aquel cajón. De seguro allí había información jugosa. Se acercó lentamente hacia esa gaveta y revisó su interior en un movimiento lento y sigilosamente.

Habían varios archivos sobre: Robos, violaciones, asesinatos, etc. Lo único que le interesaba eran los asesinatos, quería ver si habían escrito algo sobre algún asesinato que él había cometido o alguno de sus compañeros.

Los archivos de asesinatos llevaban una clara ventaja contra los otros. Se sintió nervioso, le sudaban las manos.

Fue leyendo cada uno de los archivos, algunos les parecía conocido otros no. Hasta que de un momento se quedo leyendo uno.

"_Asesinados mientras cumplían labores, policías de excelencia, Sus muertes fueron exactamente iguales. Apuñalados en el pecho y varias puñaladas en el estomago, causándole una muerte inmediata debido al desangramiento."_

Fue bajando su vista lentamente hasta el final de la hoja. Hasta que abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

–N-No… N-no puede ser… —susurró llevándose una de sus manos a su boca debido al impacto de la información.

Eran **ellos**.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, ¿Próxima actualización? No sé D:, no tengo fecha concreta, pero intentaré lo antes posible, otra cosa, he corregido los capítulos anteriores, demasiadas faltas ortográficas y me daba verguenza aquello. Por eso arreglé unos capitulos, aunque creo que me faltan dos aún por corregir.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo reviews:<strong>

**darisu-chan: **¡Hola! Gracias por tú review, sí, me encantó escribir aquella escena Ichiruki, me pareció entretenido, y sí, pobre Hinamori, a Grimmjow me dan ganas de matarlo (en este fic, en verdad amo a Grimmjow xD) Bueno, muchísimas gracias, que estés bien.

**LadyDy: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te emociones cuando subo un nuevo cap, eso me hace tremendamente happy :D, gracias por lo de "excelente fic" pero creo que hay muchas faltas ortográficas, como para que mi fic pueda tener ese titulo D:, en fin, aún así gracias por eso, y también por tú review, cuídate :)

**blackmoon9631: **¡Hola! Sí, mi fic tiene un nombre bastante... ¿llamativo xD? Creo que también hubiera tenido tú misma reacción al entender el titulo de este fic xD, en fin, gracias por leer y por tú review :D

**Guest:** ¡Hola! tú review fue bastante corto, pero eso es lo de menos, me hizo muy feliz saber que te haya encantado *u* gracias por tú review.

**MikoBicho-chan:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tú review, me alegra de que te gustará el momento IchiRuki x3 y sí, de ahora comienza lo de moja-camas xDD, en fin, muchísimas gracias ^^

**Any-chan15:** ¡Hola Any! ¡Tanto sin saber de ti! Claro que he visto el "deja review" ahora es mucho más facil dejar comentario, es como para los "guest" el "deja review" intenta decirles "deja review AHORA es más facil" xD, sí, tienes razón Shiro se esta descuidando, pero eso lo logró nuestra moja-camas con su encanto *-*, ¡Viva el IchiRuki y HitsuHina! *u*, gracias por tú review Any, que estés bien ^^.

**Criisty. mOOn: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, lo siento por la demora :(, pero aquí estoy ^^, ah si sobre los párrafos, claro, los hice más separado, gracias por tú review, cuídate :)

**RimayShiki: **¡Hola! Aww, me alegra un montón saber que hayas amado mi fic, y más si lo juraste por tú madre ;w; gracias por tú review ^^

**zafiro-dark: **¡Hola! Gracias por tú comentario, que genial que te haya gustado ^^. Cuídate & Gracias :)

* * *

><p><strong>En fin, me voy, debo continuar mis otros fics. Cuídense. <strong>


End file.
